Palette
by Morte-tan
Summary: Plot 5: The detective who transforms during the day and a thief who dons his costume in the night. What will this magical encounter brings? [KaitoxFem!Shin] [Explanation inside]
1. Chapter 1: Blinded

Disclaimer: Magic Kaito and Detective Conan are all properties of Aoyama-sensei. Not mine. I swear.

Warning: FemShinxYandereKaito

.

.

* * *

.

**Blinded**

.

.

.

"No," Shin'ichi whispered in horror as she stared at the view in front of her.

Kaito was inside her manor, stained with blood everywhere, he was playing with the knife in his hand, and some fresh corpses strewn around him in a pool of blood. Kaito turned to her with his childish indigo eyes and he smiled in joy upon seeing Shin'ichi at the front door.

"Shin-chan! Welcome home!" He bounced, dropped his knife, and pulled Shin'ichi into his bloodstained arms. "I missed you, you know. You went missing, only saying you're okay through the phone and never came back. I missed you so much and I wanted to see you so bad. So I finally thought up a way for you to come—and you did!"

What had she done? She had never thought her leave would do so much to the lively and joyous Kaito—_her_ lively and joyous Kaito. One teardrop fell and then another, and another.

"Shi-Shin'ichi? Are you crying? I'm sorry! I'm sorry I made you cry!" Kaito panicked upon seeing her crying in his arms. "I-I know this will make you upset, but I really wanted to see you so bad, and there's something in me snapped and I suddenly just…" Kaito trailed off. "B-but, I only killed the people who wronged you, Shin'ichi. Look, look, I got Gin and Vodka's head for you." He babbled proudly, just like a child who proudly showed his best drawing.

Shin'ichi was unable to hold her sob, "Kaito," she choked and squeezed him tighter. "Don't… don't kill again." She choked between her sobs. "Please."

Kaito was silent, then finally answered, "I will only kill if you leave me again, Shin-chan."

"Then I won't go again!" Shin'ichi pulled Kaito's bloodstained clothes closer to her. "I won't ever go anywhere again without you, so _please_ promise me—_promise me_—that you will never kill anyone ever again!" She shouted then sobbed in his bloodstained chest.

Kaito stared down at her, "Then promise me that you won't ever leave me again." He asked.

Shin'ichi nodded her head in his chest, "I promise, I promise I won't leave you anymore. That's why…" She sobbed, muffled by the cotton of his clothes.

Suddenly Kaito smiled widely, joyously, just like the old Kaito she knew that it ached a bit. "Then I promise I won't ever kill anyone ever again." She knew he wouldn't back down from his promises; that was the Kaito she knew. But was this really the Kaito she once knew?

.

.

.

Shin'ichi opened her eyes blearily. Her body was sore. As she glanced upward, it was Kaito's grinning face she first saw. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

To say she was surprised was an understatement. She yelped and fell off the bed. "Wha-what—what happened?" She blinked.

Kaito laughed and gave her a hand, "Really, Shin-chan, so clumsy! You never changed." He said fondly and snuggling up to her. His face hidden in her hair and he inhaled her shampoo scent. Shin'ichi shivered when she felt his warm breath of his contented sigh ran up to her spine.

_It was just a dream_, she sighed contentedly, snuggling to Kaito's warmth. _Thank goodness._

"By the way, Shin-chan," Kaito started huskily. She hummed in acknowledgement. "I've cleaned up the corpses last night."

.

.

.

End?

* * *

.

.

Author's Notes:

Hi, I'm a new author to this fandom. Usually I just read KaiShin when I look around here, and I really ship semeKaitoXukeShinichi or femShinxKaito. semeShinichiXukeKaito is okay, but I couldn't get aroused with it. (what?) That aside, I don't know what possessed me when I wrote this. I only got this plot bunny popped up in my mind, what if Kaito gone berserk when Shin'ichi was gone to battle the BO. My head only played this scene over and over again and my fingers just danced on the keyboard. When I was done and read it all over again, I was speechless and asked myself, "What the f*ck did I just made?"

This story is supposed to be a drabble, there would be no continuation for this story, and I give readers the freedom to interpret whatever happened next. Other than that, this is where I would post any other short oneshot stories with femShinxKaito that I don't know how to finish. Ratings may differ for each chapters, but mostly T. Every chapter would have different plots and would have absolutely nothing to do with previous story, but I will told you if there were any continuation for any plot. Word count for this chapter is 558 words.

Thank you for reading this story (bows), I would appreciate it if you could write something too in the white box below. Thank you again (bows).


	2. Chapter 2: Paper Stars

Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are all properties of Aoyama Gosho's, not mine.

Warning: FemShinxKaito

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Paper Stars**

.

.

When I was a little girl, I once had a dream.

A man, all dressed in white, appeared before me, ("Hello, Ojou-san," he saluted like a true gentleman before me) and showed me how to make paper stars.

He put it in a glass jar and told me that if I made 1000 stars, my wish would be granted.

(Then off course, I woke up, startling my cat. I peered at my clock and realized it was still 2 A.M. in the morning. For once, I didn't feel sleepy anymore.

Maybe it's the bizarre dream or maybe because it looked startlingly real that I can remember how the man made the paper star. So just to humor my curious thoughts, I went to my desk and off to make a little paper star.)

Off course, being a logical person who aspired to be a detective one day, I didn't believe in wishes or magic. But for some reason, as I worked with scraps of papers in my desk, I realized that I _like_ making paper stars.

I decided I will make it when I feel lonely, or sad, or lost, and kept them all in a jar…

.

.

.

.

14

.

.

The brown-haired girl who sat on the swing looks lonely, he thought as he paused in his activity.

He glanced at everyone else in the park. Everyone else has a playmate or at least with their parents, but the girl sat alone on the swing, swinging gently. No one was playing with her or holding her hands. As he stared at her from where he was playing with his childhood friend, Aoko, he realized that she must be very lonely. (Because even as a child, even Kaito could tell the lonely face the other child made.)

There was a triumphant cry just beside him. Aoko was looking triumphantly at the asymmetrical sand castle and he grinned as he watched the unstable castle crumbled down. After he made a little fun of red-faced Aoko, he glanced back at the girl who sat on the swing, intended to ask her to play with them, but she wasn't there anymore—only the lonely pair of swings was being swung gently by the wind.

.

.

248

.

.

Ran was staring at the back of the class. The girl was still there, eating quietly. No one was talking to her and no one even bothered to look at her.

She was introduced a while ago. Apparently she was born in London although she was raised in Japan. Although she didn't mention her parent's names, they already know who she was; the only daughter of the famous Kudou Yukiko, the international ex-actress, and Kudou Yuusaku, the international author.

She was not an evil person. But for some reason, everyone—even Sonoko—was thinking ill of her.

She was quiet and reserved and never the one who started a conversation. If she does, then it'd be a snarky remark or sarcastic reply. It made everyone thought she was just rich brat. If only she could change her habit a bit…

As she stared the new student, who forlornly stared out of the window with her head leaned on her left hand, she made a decision. She will befriend the new student. She was sure that she was just misunderstood, and if she was right, that could be born from years of loneliness. Ran made sure that she would at least befriend her.

.

.

309

.

.

It was the annual celebration for Suzuki's Company. Only people with big names, big achievement, and a special invitation could enter the ball at all. She should even be thanking me that she was invited at all.

But as usual, she scowled and handed me back the invitation, saying that I should give it to someone who deserve it more—like Ran, for example.

I was seeing red. Such an ungrateful bitch! See if I ever invite her again to my family's celebration again!

.

.

459

.

.

She was a rival! There was no way a girl could best me! And that's why I came to Beika, searching for her, demanding an analysis duel between me and her.

I know Kazuha would probably nag at me later, but really, all I want know is to defeat this Kudou girl in analysis duel. Kazuha could wait until Kudou admit defeat! All I want was a duel of analysis!

A case of omocha (or literally means, kid's toys) in the suburban area would be perfect for our duel. Whoever got the right conclusion of the case will win! I ain't got the name of "The Famous Detective of the West" for nothing. I will defeat this Kudo-girl! There was a no way a girl could best me!

.

.

584

.

.

Ran was sitting beside her friend, the Famous Detective of the East, in a small eatery in Osaka that was famous for its okonomiyaki. She said she was invited to Osaka courtesy from the Famous Detective of the West, Heiji Hattori. Shin'ichi said that she had won their last match of analysis duel and Heiji offered her a tour around Osaka as a trophy. She was asking the details of their duel when a girl with a ponytail suddenly sat down just at Shin'ichi right side, her chair clattering harshly against the floor on purpose to get their attention.

The girl sat as if she owned the place and started talking to her friend, "You're Kudou Shin'ichi, aren't you?"

The look on Shin'ichi's face was absolutely priceless as she smartly said, "Hah?" It wasn't every day you can see the Famous Detective of the East with a stupefied expression.

"I've heard a lot about you from Heiji." She spoke coldly with a disdained smirk on her face.

Shin'ichi sensed something was wrong with the way the girl spoke, so she straightened her posture, tried to become as intimidating as she could. Ran watched the interaction with a slight unease. "Yes, I am Kudou Shin'ichi. Is there something you want from me?" She asked with a stony expression. Ran grimaced. When Shin'ichi had made that face, it means she was serious and ready with whatever this girl was going to throw at her.

"Just so you know, you would never be able the attract Heiji just with your looks alone. I've been with Heiji far longer than you do and I know him better than you!" The girl started to talk gibberish. An understanding dawned on Ran and it seemed that Shin'ichi had understood it too. But if she did, she didn't show it on her expression.

The ponytailed girl started to wave her fist on Shin'ichi's face—but Shin'ichi didn't even flinch. "We both had been bound with a steel chain and there's nothing could separate us! If you want to come between us, you have to go through me first!"

Shin'ichi sighed in exasperation; seemingly know what she was talking about. "I honestly don't care what you think of me, Ojou-san, but I have no such sort of feelings towards Hattori-kun. If you want to talk about things like this, I don't believe that I'm the right person. You have to talk to Heiji himself—that is if you said the truth about you being his childhood friend." She said with a slight smirk to provoke the girl.

Ran winced. Bad move, Shin'ichi. There's nothing more terrifying than what a jealous girl would do just to get their love ones. Just as the girl gritted her teeth and about the snap back, Ran was grateful for the new interruption in form of Heiji Hattori in the flesh, "Kazuha, what are you doing here?"

.

.

779

.

.

Kuroba-kun grinned and laugh all the way into the café with Nakamori-san. I don't really want to bother his good mood. I could get a green hair again. I glanced to the left and saw a rather familiar figure, sitting alone at the table by the window, two rows from our usual table.

(Oh, it was Kudou-chan. What was she doing here all the way to Ekoda when she lived in Beika? Then I remember that I heard from my father that Kudou Yuusaku and his wife were going on a trip abroad.

Then what was she doing here alone? Was she here to alleviate boredom or to meet a client?)

The waitress came and offered each of us a menu when suddenly a horrified scream of, "Oh my God, he's dead!" echoing around the small café.

I sighed—more paperwork—and Kuroba groaned, "You detectives, and your ability to attract corpse." I ignored him. Kudou-chan already up and investigated it.

.

.

998

.

.

"_Happy birthday, Shin-chan!_"

I sighed and smiled wistfully. "Yes, Mom. Thanks."

"_I'm sorry we have to be away for your birthday, Shin-chan. But I promise we'll be there for your 16__th__ birthday!_"

_You've promised that exact thing three years ago._ "You don't have to apologize. Just be safe, okay?" I said after gulping a lump in my throat.

"_Off course, Shin-chan. You take care of yourself too. Don't forget to eat and don't sleep too late._"

"Yes, Mom."

"_I love you, dear._"

I choked on the lump in my throat and croaked, "I love you too, Mom." She hung up.

I stared at the phone in my hand for a second longer before setting it down. I let out a breath that doesn't quite a sigh. This house is too big for me alone, especially when it's my birthday. I usually don't remember what day my birthday was. Ran told me this morning and she was really exasperated that I don't remember. Well, what can I do? I was always alone, even at birthdays, which make it feels like any other day.

Once again, I made a couple of paper stars. I don't know why it helped, but it did, when I was feeling lonely or sad.

I took the jar into my hands and stepped onto the balcony. The night was still young and the sky was clear. I could see the stars twinkling and the half-moon shining proudly.

I don't know how much the paper stars in the jar now. It was almost full to the brim and I stopped counting when I reached 67. (It was too much. Counting the paper stars almost feels like counting all the painful things I've endured.)

I pressed the jar closer to my chest (it burns, it feels as if it was constricting and heaving, as if I was trying not to sob, because, really, Holmes Heisei was crying because of paper stars? That would be ridiculous.

But the tears trickled down anyway, I couldn't stop them. Because a dream is and will be just that; a dream. No man in white will come to grant wishes with his magic or whatever—and for some reason, even if I don't believe in magic, it was still hurt.)

I blinked the tears away when I heard a beat of wings, almost sounds like a heavy fabric tossed around by the wind, and a shadow looming over the moon-light. I looked up and I almost couldn't believe it.

There was a man, all dressed in white.

(Although it was a little bit different than the one in my dream. He kept the white top hat, white suit, white shoes and blue dress shirt, like in my dream. But for some reason, now he also added a billowing white mantle, a red tie instead of bowtie, and a monocle on his right eye.)

"Hello, Ojou-san," he greeted, saluted me like a gentleman he was. "Why are you crying in a place like this?" He asked with a gentle smile that's almost invisible over the shadow.

(But I didn't care because it was the man in white—like one from my dream long ago—and even if I didn't believe in magic and wishes, even if he's not the man in white from my dream, he was still right there, in front of me.)

I wailed and tackled him onto the floor, crying in his chest like a lost child…

.

.

.

.

It was a rather rough night. Tantei-san made his heist rather difficult but he enjoyed it, so he threw only three glitter bombs at him as thanks.

The police were chasing a dummy he had released and it will take them a few minutes to realize. But Hakuba might already know and was chasing right about now.

Time to take another route.

If he remembered correctly, there was a two story mansion that would make a perfect landing place. If he sneaked quietly, he could get out of there undetected. And if he was busted, he could charm his way out.

There it is.

But wait, there was a girl on the balcony where he was supposed to land. Silly him, why didn't he predicted the owner's movement? Simple then, he would just spray a sleeping gas on her and everything will be okay.

But then she looked up at him and he gasped silently.

The girl was crying. And he had always hated seeing people cry.

(And perhaps he forgot to mention that her tears are glistening under the moonlight over her beautiful flushed face—and oh, the dull glimmer on her blue tear-stained eyes is so heart-breaking.)

So he did what gentlemen thieves do (or only him), he politely saluted her properly, "Hello, Ojou-san," He smiled gently and tilted his head in curious manner, "Why are you crying in a place like this?"

Of all things, he never expected this to happen. The girl had just tackled him, holding him in a bear-hug, and wailed in his chest like a lost child.

The force in which she tackled him to the floor almost knocked his hat off his head and alerted him of possible attacks. But when she did nothing but cried her heart out on his chest, he did what was only possible to do at such moments; he hold her back and cooed soft, comforting words in her ear.

Poor girl. She probably had been holding on her emotions for years, and for some reason, seeing him in his KID regalia must have triggered something that is akin to comfort in her mind.

He'll let her cry. After she's calmed enough, she would be able to tell her stories, if she wanted to. And he will listen.

.

.

.

.

If someone had told her that tonight she would cry her heart out to the most famous thief in Japan, she would send them to hospital for treatment.

But now, here she was, nursing a warm cup of coffee with Kaitou KID in her kitchen. I repeat, _in her kitchen_!

The man (or she assumed it was man, she wouldn't know if the thief had decided to use disguises.) put his head on his left hand and grinning lazily like a cat. "Well, I wouldn't even think in my wildest dreams that tonight one of the greatest detectives in Japan would treat me a hot chocolate in her house." He drawled.

Shin'ichi's face blushed pink, "That makes the both of us." The thief chuckled but he didn't say anything more. Shin'ichi sighed and decided to apologize, "Listen, ah… KID, I'm sorry for crying like that and make you stay over here." She stuttered. "I will really appreciate it if you don't use this as a blackmail material." She added with an embarrassed blush.

The thief chuckled handsomely (because, well, only the moonlight magician could pull off chuckling _handsomely_) and grinned lazily, leaning his head on his left hand as his right hand still clutching his mug. "I won't if you invite me to another tea party again." He spoke slowly, lazily, with a slow smirk in his face.

Shin'ichi blinked innocently at that. "Well, technically, this isn't a tea party, since I drink coffee and you only accept chocolate."

It was silent for a heartbeat before the phantom thief suddenly doubled over in a laugh. Shin'ichi's sweat dropped as she watched the thief laughed his stomach off for a good three minutes before he straightened slowly, rubbing his eyes under the top hat. "God, I don't remember the last time I have a good laugh like this. Hakuba won't be able, for the life of him, make anyone laugh." He wondered mostly to himself.

Shin'ichi cautiously stayed silent, waiting what he has to say. Off course, she knew who he was talking about. The Famous Detective from Europe, Hakuba Saguru, who recently back in Japan and joined KID task force. "Tell you what; I think I'll invite you to my heist, Tantei-chan. I can tell you're a fun person to play with, unlike Hakuba's boring personality." He flicked his hand and suddenly a white card appeared between his fore and middle finger as he handed it to her.

Shin'ichi eyed the card between his fingers warily—as if debating if the thing would suddenly explode or not—but she accepted anyway. The card was intricately designed by golden patterns and it was the kind of card people would order for a big wedding party. There was a neat curvy hand-writing written on it. It said, "I, Kaitou KID, hereby officially invited Kudo Shin'ichi to the heist. Let her in, yes, I'm talking to you, Nakamori Keibu. Kaitou KID." There was a smiley caricature just under the signature of the thief.

"Now that you've received an invitation, you are obligated to attend." The thief voice spoke cheerfully.

Hearing that, Shin'ichi looked up to the thief to protest, "But—"

Her protest died in her throat as she realized the lack of one certain thief in front of her and her eyes flew to the billowing curtain from the opened window just across the room. There was no sign that the thief ever been there except for one empty mug and a white rose just by the mug. Not to mention a glittering lump of rock that was a diamond, sitting prettily just beside said mug.

She sighed. Perhaps she doesn't have any choice then. She had to send KID's prize of his previous heist to Nakamori Keibu anyway, and that would be pretty much trampling the hot-blooded Inspector's pride.

Anyway, she has never been dealing with thieves before (Her main field has always been homicide because in her opinion, catching murderers is more important than catching petty thieves. But then again, KID is no ordinary thief now, isn't he?), was it in their nature to show up silently and went away suddenly?

(Then again, if phantom thieves made noises, they won't be count as _phantom_ thieves, now do they? It's just what thieves do, she guesses.)

And that's the beginning of a bond.

.

.

.  
End

* * *

.

.

Author's Note:

Inspiration about this plot came when I read comic about introverts from strangelykatie . tumblr . com called Paper Stars. The man in white character really reminds me of Kaito KID, so I immediately wrote this before the plot bunny disappear, and unfortunately, the bunny ran away from me. That's why the end is rather rushed. The bunny ran away before I can end it, so... well, I've got nothing more to say in my defense. By the way, the numbers indicating the number of paper starts Shin'ichi made throughout her life, and each have different point of views. You got Ran's, Sonoko's, Kaito's, Heiji's, even Hakuba's point of view there. You can always ask me if you don't know whose point of view you read.

Thank you for reading (bows), and I would really appreciate it if you write something in the box below. Thank you again (bows).


	3. Chapter 3: Magic Mirror

**MAGIC MIRROR**

Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Aoyama Goshou-sensei.  
Mahou no Kagami is also not mine. Check it out; Mahou no Kagami, sung by Rin and Len (Vocaloids).

.

.

* * *

.

.

**1st: The Solitary Girl**

A man in his twenties is seen talking to two suspicious men dressed in black. "So how is it?" He asked them. The man is quite handsome, with a pair of intelligent grey eyes, tanned skin, and bleached hair.

There are two men in front of him; one is big and chubby while the other tall and intimidating. The chubby one answered, "We were able to get their current location, but according to our agent, they are ready to move again."

The tanned man frowned hearing that news. "I see." He sighed. "It's so hard to get to the Kudo's nowadays. That man must have some sixth sense."

The chubby man in black laughed, "Hah, he is just a novelist—what can he do against us?" he asked in mockery.

"Don't underestimate him, Vodka." The tall man spoke for the first time with heavy, intimidating voice. He raised his head enough for them to see his eyes from under his hat, "His intelligence is on par—if not more—with Vermouth. I'm sure he is suspicious enough of her. Don't forget that he does also have connections to both local and international FBI agents."

The chubby man called Vodka frowned beneath his sunglasses. "Then, what should we do, aniki?"

"That depends on what our client wants," he said with an evil smirk, staring pointedly at the tanned man before them.

Said man sighed irritated, "Fine. Just lay low for now. We don't want Yuusaku to catch on us just yet."

"You mean 'to catch on _you'_, Bourbon." The tall man said with an evil smirk. "Everyone knows about the Kudo's greedy nephew who doesn't mind dirtying his hands to get into their inheritance."

"Shut up, Gin." The man called Bourbon snapped with an annoyed frown.

"But, Bourbon," the chubby man asked. "If you want to get their inheritance, why don't you just kill their little brat? They left her here, didn't they?"

"Nah, don't mind that invalid brat. She couldn't possibly know what I'm doing—I never allowed her to leave the attic. Even if she knew, she won't be able to do anything about it—let alone stop me." Bourbon said smugly. "Her parents won't ever believe her without any solid evidence—they trust me too much. Did I ever tell you that I'm a great actor?"

The tall man called Gin paused to stare at the man called Bourbon coldly before he turned away, "One day, you're going to be eaten by your own words, Bourbon." He said as he turned to get back on the black Porsche car without a word. The chubby man wordlessly followed the tall man like a loyal puppy and get on the passenger seat. The black Porsche drives away from the front gate, leaving the man with his own thoughts.

Unbeknownst to him, he is being watched. Someone is watching him from above, from the small window at the attic that was crowded by a pack of pigeons that always flying around. A small, thin, frail girl watched wordlessly, blankly, from above, shielded by the pigeon's wings. Her pretty pale face was framed with wavy, pale, silvery locks—making her look even paler. Her legs are abnormally skinny, pale, and angled in distorted way. There is no way her legs could be used to walk. She heaved herself to the corner, where her futon lay, and covered herself with a blanket. It is always colder here than downstairs. So when the sunlight streams through the window, she would indulge in it, basked in its warmth.

It has been a while since she first saw that man, Amuro Toru, interacted with those black-clad men right outside her own house. It is always the same people and they always come with the same vehicle; black old Porsche 356A. Why did they choose to meet at such plain—easily to be seen—place? Won't that look too suspicious when someone walked by? More importantly, what does exactly Amuro Toru's business with those men?

No one has ever visited the room in the attic for too long. Every servant of Kudo Mansion had been there but only for a short moment of passing some food to the disabled girl inside.

Kudo Mansion is home for the rich conglomerate Kudo family. Kudo Yuusaku, the head of the family is a writer—a novelist. His signature work, Knight Baron, has been translated into more than 16 languages across the world. More than that, he is also known as a brilliant detective. His wife, Kudo Yukiko, is a renowned actress and has won many awards for her acting. She is beautiful and confident. Right now, they both are busy globe-trotting. Yukiko is an adventurer by heart while Yuusaku needs to evade his persistent editors.

They are rich people. They have many servants, butlers, and attendance. But since they are rarely home and almost always out of country, the one currently headed the house is their nephew, Amuro Toru. Why not her? Because she is too young to handle the house by herself—or to be exact, she is a disabled girl who won't be able to do anything by her own, let alone handled such a big house; that's probably what her mother thinks.

There is a knock at the wooden door. It is opened by an old lady—an old attendant of Kudo family—and most importantly, the girl's favorite nanny. Unlike other attendant, she is always come with a warm, kind, motherly smile that she got used to since she was a child. "Lady Shin'ichi. It's time for lunch." She said kindly, friendly.

The girl called Shin'ichi smiled slightly and nodded. Her name is Kudo Shin'ichi—the only child and only daughter of the Kudo family. She was born perfectly, had been able to walk (albeit wobbly) when she was only one and a half; but when she was only ten years old, she caught polio and she has been spending time on her wheelchair ever since. She has always enclosed herself in library, reading, researching; because even if she is disabled, her IQ is more than 400, higher than any normal person. But because she was disabled, her childhood friend, Ran, cannot be seen together with her without being bullied. Shin'ichi, concerned of Ran's safety, wanted to broke their friendship, but Ran was a stubborn and kind girl. Even if Shin'ichi hadn't been able to come out of the house, Ran had always been visited her with new puzzles or dolls for them to play indoors. It made Shin'ichi's heart warm when knowing that Ran wasn't minding her disability at all and played with her as if they were normal—as if she was a normal girl.

Thanks to Ran, she accepted her disability and she was okay with her condition—until that man came to her life. Amuro Toru. She doesn't like him. She doesn't trust him. When she first laid eyes on him, there was something stirring inside her, screaming at her to get away and not get too close. Something inside her told that he is a dangerous person to be with. Alas, her mother trusts him and there was nothing she could do. Her parents wanted to go globetrotting to indulge themselves and left the house on Amuro's hand. They would've taken Shin'ichi with them but she was too young to have her own visa. More than that, she is unable to walk; her mother was afraid she won't be having fun. Shin'ichi highly suspect what her mother meant was: it would be such a nuisance to have to push Shin'ichi's wheelchair everywhere while I'm having fun.

It had been a year since her fourteenth birthday, nearly a year since she first met Amuro. Immediately, after her parents were off to Europe in her fourteenth birthday, he locked her up here—in the attic; not allowing her to come out. He chased off Ran's tail out of the house and Ran, being a scaredy-cat she is, is now too scared to even pass in front of the mansion. For precaution's sake, Amuro even ordered the butler to guard the stairs where the attic starts. She almost rolled her eyes. She is unable to walk, for God's sake. Is that even necessary? He reasoned that she is a smart lass; if he doesn't prepare, she could've gone before he bats an eye—regardless of her situation. In a way, Shin'ichi actually flattered he thinks _that_ highly of her. She wondered, if even a man as heartless as Amuro recognized her potential, why didn't her mother?

With him around, she had been in this attic for nearly a year. Fortunately, he needed her to be alive, that's why he still ordered the maids to bring food to her. Although he forbids the maids to talk to her, this old lady always does so, no matter what Amuro said. She likes her. But, she thought, there's nothing wrong with being too cautious, especially when you've become a prisoner in your own house.

"Lady Shin'ichi. Why didn't you eat your breakfast?" She asked kindly while tidying up the dishes of her last breakfast. She almost doesn't eat at all. She left so much leftover.

Shin'ichi sighs, "I'm not hungry, Mrs. Harada."

"But, Lady Shin'ichi, you are ill. You need food for your strength. If you keep doing this, we feared about your condition."

Shin'ichi rolled her eyes. "Mrs. Harada, I've been ill for a long time already. Not eating now or tomorrow won't make a difference." She said coldly.

She can feel Mrs. Harada staring at her with something akin to pity in her eyes. She wordlessly took the dishes to the tray and stood. "We're sorry, Lady Shin'ichi. But Mrs. Kudo has made Amuro-sama the head of the house. We—the servants are to do what he said while your parents are gone. We don't wish to do this to you, Lady Shin'ichi. Especially I. I've known since you were a little girl—you were like a daughter to me, Milady."

Shin'ichi sighs. "I don't mean to upset you, Mrs. Harada and I already know that. I'm just not hungry, that's all. But I'm not upset towards you, it's towards that person." She said as she ate her lunch pinch by pinch. She realized she had just opened one of her cards. She cannot trust anyone in this house when she they had held her prisoner. That's the only card she will ever open, she swore to herself.

"I understand, Lady Shin'ichi. Now that Amuro-sama had made you a prisoner you cannot trust anyone here. I understand completely." Mrs. Harada sighs then smiles understandingly. "Don't worry, Lady Shin'ichi, what you said will not come out of this room. I will not ask anything more of you until your parents arrive." She bows and turns to leave.

Shin'ichi leans her head to the glass window, "Thank you." She whispers quietly.

Mrs. Harada heard it. She smiles quietly, understandingly, "Your welcome, My Lady." She says, walks out of the small, tiny room.

When the old lady has come out of the room, Shin'ichi sighs once again and stares out of the window. It was still broad daylight out there. The sunlight streams through the glass and Shin'ichi basked in it. The only reason why her skin still maintained its shine was because she always basking in sunlight every morning and early noon.

She swept her sight through the room she is in. The room is small. This room was only supposed to store old, antique furniture than being a bedroom. Amuro was being humane enough to order the maids and attendance to clean the room for her and decorated it so it doesn't look too much like an attic anymore. The place is still clean. The maids came to sweep and mop the floor each day. She isn't being abused; either physically or verbally; and not even physically tied up. Amuro still feeds her, orders the maid to clean the room, and made sure her clothes are clean enough not to raise suspicion. After the attic was clean enough—at least no spider's nest, piles of dust, or rat's dunks around—he moved her furniture up here. He told her that he needed her room to store his inventory—for business' sake, he had said. Like Shin'ichi ever got fooled with that excuse. She knew he wanted her to get out of his way. But since Shin'ichi is already disabled, he is being humane enough not to kill her. Besides, he still needs her mother's trust. Off course he told her not to tell her parents about this. Shin'ichi doesn't intend to. They won't believe her anyway, since he had also forbid and threaten the attendance to not tell a word to the Kudo's of what he did to their child. At least this room now looks a lot like a bedroom and less like a storage room. For Amuro's own sake, he had put some bookracks, along with Shin'ichi's favorite books around the room. If he didn't keep her entertained, she would make a racket that promised a long headache and annoyance. A bored Shin'ichi is a dangerous Shin'ichi. And at the corner, just at the corner of the room, there is a big dusty mirror attached to the wall. It had been there long before she can remember.

This mansion was designed and built by her father—only her father knew the tricks and whatnot inside this mansion. He hinted that there was a possibility of a secret passage around the mansion but he was reluctant to outright say where exactly it located. Shin'ichi had spent the rest of her life trying to solve the mystery of her own house without any outcome. But that doesn't mean she gave up. Even now, as she was being a prisoner in her own house, she is still searching for a way for the secret passage.

Shin'ichi looked up and saw that grey cloud has hovered over the sun. It will be raining soon. She sighs; it will be cold when it rains. She snuggles further into her thick blanket and prays that the rain won't be too long. More than that, she prays for a chance to get out of this attic.

As she fell asleep, unbeknownst to her, a deity up there was listening to her prayer.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**2nd: The Boy from the Mirror**

Amuro Toru is a clever man, always preparing for the incoming consequences and almost never failed to predict what would happen with his logical reasoning and analysis. But even he cannot predict the arrival of a card that is now in his hands. He is staring at the card as if it had done something to offend him—in a way, perhaps it does.

"_Sir Amuro Toru, _

_When the moon is out within the fortnight, I shall fly through the tower of Empress to free the Princess from her prison._

_Kaitou KID"_

Amuro Toru is usually a calm man, but this time, he is on the verge of losing it. What does this mean? The card is sent through the post. It was written in a neat, curvy, handwriting, and the address was sent to Kudo's family mansion, but the greeting on the letter was addressed to him directly. How did that petty thief know him? More than that, the letter said that he will free 'the princess' from her 'prison'. Does that mean he knows that he kept Shin'ichi inside? There's no way he could know about Shin'ichi's existence. He had made sure no one talks about her. He must be talking about something else. About the big pink heart-shaped gem he had acquired the other day. Yes, that must be it. The pink jewel was called Heartphilia. The name itself was rooted from the story of Princess Millephia who sacrificed herself to be prisoned out of love, but was betrayed and shed tears of heart-shaped jewel before her death, became the gem of Heartphilia. Yes, that must be it. There is no way an outsider could possibly knew about Shin'ichi's existence.

But what should he do? He couldn't call the police. They won't be able to arrest KID; instead if they find Shin'ichi at the attic, they would arrest _him_. No, that can't happen. But still, he knows how smart KID is and how he cannot be underestimated. Amuro calmed his breath. What's a man to do? He has to protect the jewel himself. No, he cannot afford any police here. If KID wants to take the jewel, he can take it. At the very least, he cannot let the thief knew of Shin'ichi's existence. That invalid girl is an important key for him to acquire the wealth of Kudo's family inheritance. If he must, he would kill that thief himself to avoid his meeting with Shin'ichi.

The tanned man grabbed a lighter and burned the card to crisp. Amuro gritted his teeth. His entire plan could be ruined by this petty thief.

.

.

The dinner was rather rushed, Shin'ichi noticed. The maids look quite nervous—even more nervous than usual. She doesn't ask—they won't tell her a thing anyway. Amuro has sealed their mouths shut—with money and threats off course. She doesn't really care, but as the daughter of a mystery novelist, she couldn't help but being curious. She can't ask anyone but Mrs. Harada and she is off her shift right now. She also can't sneak around because—well, she literally can't walk. So all she can do is watch and listen. The maids are usually gossiping just behind her door—their voices can't be count soft as well.

"Have you heard about the notice?" They murmured not so softly.

Shin'ichi sharpens her hearing ability—they really came in handy. "Yes, I've heard it. It's Kaitou KID, right? He's so cool!" One of them squeals like a fangirl and Shin'ichi softly snorts. _Fangirls._ Then she smiled warmly for a second, so a wild card will come to her rescue.

"Sssh!" Some of them shushed the one who just squealed. "Don't be too loud! You know we're not supposed to talk about this." One of them murmured.

"If Amuro-sama knew what we're doing, he'll scold us for sure." Shin'ichi can practically hear them shiver. "Don't you see how he turned red when he received that notice card? We're lucky he doesn't yell profanities." So he does receive the notice letter. She wonders what kind of riddle Kaitou KID put inside the letter. Did Amuro solve them? She looked out the window as she listened to the conversation.

"What I don't understand is why he didn't tell the police. Kaitou KID would've stolen his diamond for sure without Nakamori-keibu." One of them ponders as Shin'ichi scoffed. Off course he wouldn't dare to call the police. The risk was just too high. He knew he needs her alive. If the police find her, they wouldn't arrest Kaitou KID; they would arrest _him_ instead, she ponders as she continues to look out the window. A couple of pigeons are loitering around her window, accompanied by a pristine white dove that looked out of place with other pigeons. It's not that weird to see some pigeons or even ravens loitering about here and there around this neighborhood. They have always been around ever since she could remember; being pests and being cute at the same time. The avian creatures croon at each other, sitting by her windowsill.

She had also heard about the diamond Amuro recently acquired. So Kaitou KID is currently targeting his diamond. Shin'ichi throws her head back in satisfaction. Hah, karma works wonders. But knowing him, Amuro wouldn't care about the diamond. All he would care about is keeping her safe. She knows she is his important key to steal her family's heritance.

Yes, off course she would know. If she knows, she was sure her father does as well. What she doesn't understand is why didn't her father convince her mother about Amuro's true intention? Why did he let her suffer like this? She clutches her palms into fists. _Is it some kind of test, dad?_

Her door suddenly opens and Amuro appears on the doorway. "Shin-chan," he greets.

She raises a pair of dark blue eyes at him. "What honor do I have to receive your visit, Amuro-san?" she asks cynically.

Amuro smiles—obviously forced, unlike other evil smiles he used to show her. "I just need you to do me a simple favor." He says. His body language is all tensed and forced, like he is preparing to pounce in every second. Then he frowns, "Do not be too noisy. Please."

Shin'ichi rolls her eyes at his failing attempt to be subtle. She can't help but to smirk at the man. "It's Kaitou KID, isn't it?"

He flinches and tensed even more. "How did you know?"

She smirks as she stares back to the birds by her window, "Some little birds told me in the passing." The white dove that had been sitting around her window fluttered above the window pane and flew away, followed by the other two pigeons. She smirks, staring at the rest of the avian creatures that were loitering just outside her window and then at the man before her.

Amuro's eyes harden. He shivers a little—Shin'ichi wonders if it's from anger and if he would pounce on her. Unexpectedly, he turns around, "Whatever. Just keep quiet. And for now until dawn, I will lock your door."

Shin'ichi rolls her eyes again and lies on her makeshift bed uncaringly. "Do what you want."

.

.

Amuro grits his teeth. That brat always knows how to push his buttons. If she wasn't careful, one day, he would really kill her for sure—off course when her part is done. He hates it; the way her dark blue eyes looked at him, it was as if she can see through his soul. Even if he was sure he had hidden everything from her watchful eyes, she can always seemed to see through everything as if they were made of glass. He hates how she always seemed to be one step ahead of him. He hates it. How could he being bested by a mere brat—a disabled brat no less? Amuro fisted his palm. When everything is over, when his plan had succeeded, he would be topping her at last—he would kill her when he had no use of her. That's for sure.

It was almost time. The moon is out. Kaitou KID will be here anytime soon. He had hired a special private guard—not to catch KID or to protect the gem; rather to protect the room where Shin'ichi is in. "I don't care what happen to the gem. Your job is not to let Kaitou KID enter the attic whatever the cost! Understand?"

"Yes, sir!" The guards hollered simultaneously.

When Amuro reaches his closet, where he keeps the velvet box, where the gem is residing. As he opened to velvet box to reveal the big, pink, heart-shaped gem, everything went black. Amuro flinched as the world went dark and the guards also gasped loudly in the darkness. The only source of light was the dim moonbeam streaming through the windows. "Everybody! Don't panic! Stay where you are!" Amuro's commanding voice made them calmer, despite a few nervous murmuring.

"K-KID! It's KID!" One of them pointed to the largest window in the room, right above a large mirror, where the moon directly shines through. Sure enough; right there, on the slightly opened windowsill, KID, with all of his white glory, perched. His silver monocle is reflecting the moonlight, doubled by the shadow as he stood with the moon on his back; it makes it impossible to see the man clearly. They gasped and exclaimed in amazement, awe, shock, even fear. "How did he get up there?" "Did you see him?" "How could we not hear him?"

The unknown man clad in white smirked and picked up a pink heart-shaped gem for them to see, "I have received my prize. Thank you, Amuro-san." Then with swish of his cape, a light shines so brightly from him that makes them all close their eyes. When they all open their eyes, the thief has gone. Up there, floating on the air outside, there was balloon silhouette with KID hung on to it.

"He—he got away! Amuro-sama, what should we do? Should we chase him?" One of them asked as they stared at the balloon floating away.

"No need. It's just a dummy." Amuro frowned as he explained calmly. "No air balloon with that size could hold a grown man like him. He must be still here; if not hiding somewhere, perhaps masquerading as one of you." Somewhere, a boy, still with his monocle and top hat on, flinched and tensed upon hearing that. Apparently that man is smarter than he anticipated. "Split into three teams. One team stays here to guard, one team will sweep the entire house, and the rest sweep the outside garden. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" They exclaimed.

"Do not let your guard down, do not go anywhere alone, and holler if you find something odd or suspicious—be it just a speck of dust or just a little flower. Remember, every little detail is important."

"Yes, sir!" With that, they split themselves into three teams and do exactly what he says. One team stays in the room to guard—in case KID decides to come back again. Another team sweeps the house carefully. They are searching carefully with three or two men for each room they investigate. While the rest of them sweeps the large garden.

.

.

Shin'ichi raises her head when her door is opened carefully. Three men with private guard uniform enter hesitantly when seeing her.

One of them tries to be polite. "E-excuse me, Miss. We need to… erm…"

Shin'ichi rolls her eyes. "I've heard. You can search as much as you'd like. But please do not invade my stuff." She says coldly and back to her book.

The man nods stiffly and signals his friends to enter. They begin to search, carefully and hesitantly, knowing that the young girl is watching their every move. They search behind the bookracks, under the table, even inside her closet. Seeing nothing suspicious and perhaps too reluctant to stay in the same room with the young girl, they say a quick, insincere, thank you—which she ignores—and leave after locking her door. She narrows her eyes. So they have checked with Amuro's key. It's either his own paranoid command of make sure KID doesn't meet her or he was just wanted to save his gem so much that he lends them the key. Shin'ichi rolls her eyes at the latter thought.

Shin'ichi closes her book, sighs, and leans her head to the wall. If they were searching to the attic, then it means Amuro thought right—KID is still here, stalling for time before he actually left with his prize. But if they haven't found him, it means… Shin'ichi frowned. Could KID know the existence of the secret passage? How could he have known? Even she hadn't been able to solve it—let alone Amuro who doesn't know anything about secret passage.

She hears something creaks loud enough and Shin'ichi turns her head sharply to the left—where the sound came from. A pair of dark blue eyes widens. The large mirror in the corner is opened, revealing a brown-spiky-haired boy—wearing a monocle with a dangling clover charm, white suit, and white mantle. His top hat is in his gloved hand, so she can see his messy brown hair perfectly. Her eyes met his and they widen simultaneously.

The white-clad boy looked too stunned to say any word as he just gaped with his mouth open and close without a single word. She smiles amusedly at the irony—a boy who came out of the mirror in the solitary room in the attic where he met a disabled girl. Isn't this feel a bit like a shoujo manga?

"Welcome, Kaitou KID-san." She greets with a polite smile. The young man flinches and her smile widens.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**3rd: A Secret Encounter**

Kaito has always triple check his preparations before a heist; always triple check his escape route, always preparing for the worst, and always have back-up plans. When he has plan A, he would always make plan B; for precaution's sake, plan C. For the worst case, plan D. Kaito never came unprepared. When he had sent the warning notes, it meant he is holding all the cards in his hands and has maintained his poker face.

He knew it was weird when that Amuro man never contacted the police or publicly announced his heist notice (if he did, his beloved Nakamori-keibu would be shouting profanities by now and press would be everywhere) and hired private guards instead. When he was masquerading as one of the guards, he realized that the Amuro man never showed his gem in the open. At first, he thought he was too paranoid to show it. But when he mention nothing about the gem and instead clearly commanded them to guard the attic and specifically told them that he doesn't care about the gem as long as KID doesn't enter that room, he immediately got suspicious. That was why he tried to lure guards away to enter the room through a secret passage.

However, he had never heard of this. He knew that man named Amuro doesn't really care about the gem and always seems paranoid about this room. He had thought that perhaps the gem in the box is a fake and he had hid the real one here. But never, in his time of preparing, had he think about that this room has an occupant inside.

"Welcome, Kaitou KID-san." The girl greets with a polite smile. He flinches. He is caught red-handed.

The girl at the corner of the attic is too thin that she looks like she will break if he touches her; her skin is an unhealthy shade of white, as if she never gets a stream of sunlight. Her long, wavy, pale hair is slightly messy but still shiny. Compared to the average paleness of her figure, her eyes surprisingly are contrast dark blue, the same shade of a lapis lazuli. It was her eyes that captured him; the wide, dark, blue, intelligent, mysterious eyes that could pierce through you and left your soul bare for her to see. The girl is sitting, bundled in her white thick blanket—it makes her look much smaller than she already is. Her legs aren't seen since the lower part of her is bundled in the blanket on her thick futon.

Kaito—or KID now—quickly recollects himself, putting back his top hat to cover his head, and maintains his poker face. "Good evening, Ojou-san." He bows gracefully. "I came here to collect the gem of Heartphilia."

The girl tilted her head to the side. "But you're here. Doesn't that mean you've already had your prize? Or are you assuming that because Amuro is guarding this room the real gem would be here?" She asked with a slightly curious tone.

KID bows before him. "I'm afraid it was both, Ojou-san. Yes, I have gotten the gem straight from its box." He pulled out the pink heart-shaped gem for her to see.

The girl smiles, "Well done." And he raises an eyebrow.

"But I'm afraid, as you said, he was so fiercely guarding this room; so I had assumed that this is a fake and he had hidden the real one here." KID explains and then gracefully gets down on one knee to her sitting level. "You must have known where he hid that jewel, Ojou-san. Please let me know. I will not steal it—I will only borrow it for a short moment."

The girl now giggles. "Unfortunately, your deduction is wrong, dear Kaitou-san." She said. KID gaped upon hearing that. "Please take a closer look at the gem you've taken. I can assure you that it's real."

Hearing that, he did what she asked. He held up the gem to the moon. It glows pink, and yes, his trained eyes recognized the true glint of a diamond. "You are right, Ojou-san. It is real." He said. Then his face turned rather crestfallen as he handed the gem back to her. "But unfortunately, this is not the gem I'm looking for."

Shin'ichi shook her head and pushed his hand away. "Go ahead and take it. He wouldn't mind. He never paid any attention for things like that." She said.

"It is not my tradition to steal things that doesn't pull my interest." He said. Kaito stared at her in curiosity for a moment. "If you don't mind me asking, Ojou-san; then, why did Amuro made such a fierce protection over this room if he really held the real gem?"

Upon hearing his question, she smiled sadly. "Because," she started slowly, thinking how she should answer that question. "He doesn't want you to see his flightless bird." She answered finally with a forlorn look in her eyes. "The bird is important for the sake of his selfishness. If you found it, his plan would be ruined." She continued. Kaito frowned, it was definitely a simple riddle. But if what he thought was true, then what's the meaning of 'flightless'? And what 'plan' is she talking about? He was about to ask when the sound of footsteps are coming near.

The girl panics, "Quick, go back behind the mirror, KID-san! It's the safest place for you right now. Amuro doesn't know about the secret passage." She harshly whispers.

Hearing that, he turned to where he came from; the large mirror—and pulled it back in place. In the darkness, he thought back; why had he blindly trust the lady and go back inside the mirror? He could've gotten away via window with his hang-glider. But he realized that she was right. Amuro's hired men must've still loitering outside the garden and Amuro doesn't know about the secret passage. It's the best place to hide. He just hopes—now that he had decided on impulse to trust the lady—that she won't give him up.

Then he thought back on her riddle. _A flightless bird he needs for the sake of his own selfishness and if he found that bird, his plan would be ruined._ He had a theory of what probably she meant. The flightless bird is obviously the lady herself. The 'he' is Amuro. So does that mean Amuro needs her for his own selfishness? What kind of selfishness? What kind of plan does Amuro making? Does it have to do with this house? He knows that this house belongs to the famous rich family of Kudo's. Amuro Toru must've some strong connections to them if he's now the head of this house. Last time he heard, the Kudo's family is on a long vacation overseas, and that had been a year—or so—ago. Do they have a child? If they do, did they bring their child with them? No parents would leave their child behind, wouldn't they? So, the lady couldn't be one of the Kudo's family. Or is she? If she is, then his theory would be complete. But the Kudo's aren't that mean… are they?

.

.

Shin'ichi looked up when her door is opened. Amuro came with two other men with the same uniform she saw previously. She smirked, "Well, the fact that you're here means that you suspect that he had met me and I hid him. Correct?"

Amuro doesn't look amused, "Where is he?"

Shin'ichi sighs, as if exasperated—her mother is a renowned actress, for God's sake. "How should I know? I didn't meet him. You can look around and check my things if you feel the need to. You wouldn't find a thing because it's the truth." She says so without looking up from her book.

She can feel Amuro's angry gaze at her. She knows he highly suspect her, but with her calm demeanor, she also knows he wouldn't be able to prove his suspicion. "Search this place; thoroughly!" He barks and the two men move forward.

Those two opened her only closet and puffed up her futons to make sure no one is hiding there. They moved her bookracks to see if there's someone hiding behind it. They searched under the tables and knocking the wooden floor to see if there was a secret room. They also opened and searched inside an old wooden chest. Still, they find nothing. "There's nothing here, Sir." One of them reported. Amuro was silent for a moment and fixed his gaze at her.

Shin'ichi fought the urge to smirk and kept her poker face intact. She is really tempted to smirk at him, but it would be an unspoken challenge and that will destroy her only opportunity to ruin his plan. If she challenged him, he would be more determined to proof her meeting with KID and the possibility of him finding the secret passage would be higher. She won't let him find it.

"Now that you don't find anything, go away. You've done enough of disturbing my peaceful little world." Shin'ichi says with a drop of venom in her tone.

Amuro smirks evilly. "Be grateful that I still need you, Shin-chan." He coos, smiling in satisfaction as he sees her frown of hatred. He turns on his heel, "Let's go. Kaitou KID has probably gone amidst all the confusion while we're splitting up." He commands and the two men follows him out like loyal puppies.

Shin'ichi is still frowning with hatred burning from her chest as the steps faded to nothing. She was still deep in thoughts about what she should do to survive when she heard the mirror creaked and the boy stepped out of it. She forced a smile at him, "I'm sorry you had to hear that, Kaitou KID-san."

The young gentleman thief shook his head and surprisingly, he sat down next to her. "I think I owe you my life, Ojou-san." He said kindly with a practiced charming smile.

Shin'ichi, however, not affected by it and just shook her head. "Don't mention it. I just want to reward you. You know the existence of the secret passage and even used it to your advantage. If I don't know you, I would've said that it was magic." Shin'ichi flattered. She was also bewildered when she knew KID had used the secret passage.

"Ah, don't you know, Ojou-san? Despite that I am indeed a thief, I am also," with a puff, he conjured a white rose from nowhere and handed to Shin'ichi. "A magician extraordinaire."

Shin'ichi smiled amusedly and took the rose. "Why, thank you." She nodded with a smile. "May I know how you know about the secret passage, KID-san?"

KID looked hesitant before he decided to say something. "Since you've saved me, and since you kind of saw my face, I think you deserve to know. But, in exchange, I also want to know some things."

Shin'ichi smiled amusedly. So this is plan, his way of knowing things. "What is your condition, KID-san?"

"I will answer your question, if you answer mine."

Shin'ichi frowned in hesitation for a moment before she said, "How about, I will answer things I can actually answer?"

KID looked stunned but then he nodded. "Good enough for me." He coughed. "Well, actually, my father was a good friend with the one who built this building. He has a copy of this building's blueprint. That's how I know about it." Shin'ichi widened her eyes. His father was a good friend of hers? But why hadn't he said anything? Shin'ichi shivered and KID noticed. "Are you all right, Ojou-san?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine." She took a deep breath, "What do you want to know, KID-san?"

KID looks at her in the eye, "What's your real name?"

Shin'ichi's eyes widened in confusion as she lifted an eyebrow. Of all questions, she didn't expect that one coming from him. Mostly, she suspected he will ask about Amuro or why she is here, but she least expected him to ask her name. "Kudo Shin'ichi."

She could see his eyes widened behind his monocle. She frowned, could he actually know about her current condition with just a little hint she threw earlier? "So, is it true, then?" KID asked with a serious tone. "That Amuro is targeting this house—or rather, your inheritance?"

Shin'ichi's eye bulged with genuine surprise before it softened with a genuine relief. "So you figured it out, KID-san." She smiled genuinely, "I know you are a smart man, but to be actually this sharp—I am honestly never thought you will figure it out within such short amount of time."

KID looks blank for a second or two, but he looked quickly to the side, avoiding her gaze. Shin'ichi had to tilt her head in confusion for that behavior. "Ah, well. It comes naturally to me, Ojou-san." He stuttered a little. "However, there is a little bit I don't understand within your riddle, Ojou-san." Now he is looking at her with a little curiosity. "What do you mean by 'flightless'?"

Shin'ichi smiled sadly, "I meant that literally, KID-san."

He was silent in contemplating for a second before his eyes widened in shock, "Wait, do you actually mean that you are…" he trailed off, staring at her legs that was covered in blanket.

Shin'ichi nodded sadly and lifted her blanket.

.

.

Kaito stared in horror when the girl—that he now knows as the legitimate heir of the Kudo's heritance—lifted the blanket that covered her legs. Her legs are abnormally thin and abnormally shaped in gruesome way. That's a proof that her legs hadn't been used in a certain amount of time. But, if he looked more closely, her legs still maintain some shape and muscles. That means she was not born this way. She must've caught an illness when she was young. "I see. You caught an illness, m'Lady?" he asked carefully.

The girl—or maybe he should say Lady, because she doesn't really act like a normal girl—nods sadly. Kaito hates to see someone sad, especially when he knew how beautiful this girl is when she smiled genuinely. He had actually blushed when seeing a girl smile! Damnit, he had never even reacted when seeing Aoko in her best outfit—well, maybe he had, but that was a long time ago. He never likes seeing people sad. That was one of the reasons why he had learned magic.

He frowned in determination and started to examine her legs. "Excuse me, m'Lady." He put down his top hat and pulled out a little flashlight from his breast pocket to examine more clearly. He heard her small gasp when he touched one of her leg and started to examine it. After a while, he found what made her legs like this. It's obviously polio. Long time ago, this illness doesn't have any cure. But now almost every hospital has antidotes and immunity of this illness.

"Did your parents take you to hospital already?" He asked.

"They did; many times when I was little that I couldn't remember anymore. But the doctors always say the same thing, that they don't have any antidote left." Shin'ichi said. Then she snorts. "There's no way they don't have it. They just want to take advantage of my family's riches."

Kaito secretly looked up, and frowned seeing the sad, betrayed look on her face. He wanted it to disappear. He wants her to smile. With a snap, Kaito turned off the flashlight. "What if I told you that I can get the antidotes for you?" He asked with a charming smile.

The lady turned quickly to him, "What? By '_get'_ you mean '_steal'_, right? That isn't a legal thing to do." She argued. "Who knows, there might still other people who need them more than me. You shouldn't do that." Her face turned crestfallen. "Besides, I'm not one of your concerns, KID-san. You could just fly away with your hang-glider and you know I wouldn't be able to stop you."

Kaito frowned at her sad face. He took her chin in his palm, "I could. But then, I would be breaking one of my own rules, wouldn't I?" He asked with a kind smile. She frowned in confusion. He let her go and conjured a white rose from nowhere, "I've told you—I am a magician. What more a magician does than to make people smile?" He smiled kindly, giving her the white rose. He could see her arms were shaking as she took the rose. Kaito smiled, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "I can see such a rare diamond inside of you, Ojou-san; a beautiful, kind-hearted, strong, but lonely sapphire. I can't stand seeing such beautiful diamond suffers inside her jewelry box."

The girl is shaking, gripping his given rose so hard that her fingers turned white. A lone tear made its way to her pale cheek. Kaito frowned in sadness as he brushed the tear away. "I promise you, m'Lady. I will find a way to unfold your wings and free you from this cage. That includes a way to expose Amuro's plan and bring him to justice."

She suddenly looked up in rather horrified expression, "No! You can't involve yourself in this, KID-san! It's too dangerous. He has connection to some people dressed in black and I can feel that they're dangerous. Please, I can't have you risk your own safety! You have your own life; you have friends and family, you have a real life out there…" She trailed off and sobbed, "Unlike me." More tears made their way down her beautiful face. "So please, just forget that this meeting ever occurred."

He stared at the sobbing lady in front of him, too confused of his own feelings. He really wanted to help, but on the other side, he knew that it wasn't really his business. He had a feeling that the lady was right—he could get killed if he was involved too deep. But, as he stares down at the sobbing lady, he could feel his own heart breaks. If he left her to suffer alone, then she would be no difference than the man downstairs.

Deep down, Kaito knew he is no different than the lady. The only difference is that Kaito has strength and opportunity to fight while she doesn't. He sometimes feels lonely too; not being able to share his experience to anyone else and had to keep quiet about almost getting killed every night. He knows that nobody will understand his reason of being a thief. He still feels rather lonely sometimes; even though he has friends by his side, he can't just talk about his night job to anyone—after all, he is an internationally wanted thief.

But this lady—Shin'ichi—is even worse. Even though she still has parents, it's feels like she doesn't have anyone. She doesn't even have friends. She spends her time alone, trapped in the attic, every day for who-knows-how-long; not being able to come out even if she wants to.

Like hell he's going to leave her like this! Gritting his teeth, he made his decision. Carefully, gently, he lifted her head with his gloved hands and brushed her tears away. "If you don't want me to get involve with the men in black, then fine, I won't mess with them. But I will still get you the antidote, no matter what you say." He said gently. Shin'ichi opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw the determination in his indigo eyes. Kaito smirks a KID smirk, "You won't be able to stop me, Ojou-chan."

He sees as her blue eyes soften and she smiles a weak, tired smile. She sniffles cutely—wait, did he just think of her as cute? She brushes her eyes weakly and laughs tiredly, "I guess even tears won't be able to stop you, KID-san?"

He shook his head, "Usually it would, but I can't just stand by idly seeing your predicament."

Shin'ichi shook her head again, "My predicament is none of your concern; you are an internationally wanted thief—and I'm just a hostage in my own house." She laughs tiredly. "We aren't even supposed to meet like this."

He gripped her shoulders when he felt her growing limper in his arms. "I want to help you and no one can stop me."

He grinned when she giggled. "True that one." She lifted her head to smile at him. "After all, who can stop the great phantom thief?" She asked with a warm smile, even if her eyes are damp and sparkling of tears. Kaito swears he feels warmth in his chest, spreading to his face upon seeing her warm smile.

He smiles gently, "I will come back tomorrow night, m'Lady."

"Call me Shin'ichi." She asks and smiles. "I will be expecting you, Kaitou KID-san."

Kaito has never been tempted as strongly as now to give her his real name but he keeps his mouth shut, smiling sadly. He then stood, "Well, then. It's time for me to leave." He tips his top hat to her, "I'll see you tomorrow night, Shin'ichi-chan." He said as he leaped out of the small window, unfolded his hang-glider and fly into the night with the moon on his back. Even as he glided away from the Kudo mansion, he couldn't get the image of the young woman off his head.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm sorry if this is confusing. I have to debate with myself for a long time if I'm going to finish this fic. There's no inspiration anymore and I have no idea how am I going to finish this. Because the idea is that Shin'ichi is a disabled girl (she can't walk, as in the Vocaloid song Mahou no Kagami) so I have no idea how Kaito is supposed to help her. As "magical" as he seems, Kaito cannot magically cure people in just a snap of fingers. That's why I'm confused and thought of rebuilding the whole story. Please let me know how you think of the story it the comments-I need your feedback.

By the way, the Female Shin'ichi in this story is different in my headcanon. Male Shin'ichi is drawn so alike with Kaito and his father, but in my headcanon, Female Shin'ichi should look like her mother, which is why her hair in this story is light. To be exact, her hair is light blonde. The style of her hair is like Victorique de Blois from Gosick. If you ever wondered who that is, googled her up. That's how I think female Shin'ichi would look like.

Thank you for reading and I appreciate it if you read until the end. Your feedback is most appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4: Forget Me Not part 1

**FORGET ME NOT**

Warning: slight angst. Female!Shin'ichi. Grammar errors.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 1

Kuroba Kaito, also known internationally as KID the Phantom Thief, stood staring at the big mansion, addressed as 1st block, number 22B, Beika city. A nameplate with the name Kudo written on it was placed on the right side of the huge iron gates. It wouldn't be a problem for him to climb over it without any sound or to pick its lock in three seconds without ringing any alarms. He was a professional—which is what brought him here today.

His girlfriend of two years, Kudo Shin'ichi hadn't called him at all for over two weeks. He knew that she was supposed to be back to her original form by now, by the help of Haibara's antidote. He hadn't been asking anyone's permission to come here, but he was sure something was wrong when he hadn't received any words from Shin'ichi and Haibara had said nothing but, "You shouldn't come if you value your own feelings." It made him confused.

The antidote was supposed to be working, but Haibara had mentioned to him that it had 75% chance that it wouldn't work and kill her. If it doesn't—which is usually the case, since Shin'ichi was always lucky if it comes down to surviving—then she would suffer the 25% side-effects. The problem is that Haibara doesn't know what the side-effect was because she had never tried them on human beings before.

Kaito and Shin'ichi met in a heist—literally. Shin'ichi was a cute little girl back then—also literally. They moved slowly. They became rivals, then became somewhat friendly rivals because they know they respected each other, then on one point when she almost lost her life, he decided that he liked her too much to let her die, so he had saved her life. From that point on, their relationship somewhat mellowed and before he knew it, Kaito realized he had fallen for her. After spending a few days weighing the pros and cons, he confessed to her, but she didn't accept him that easily—that cheeky detective—but after a sneaky manipulation, she agreed on one date; then another, and another, and before she knew it, they were already progressed on their first kiss.

She was involved with the big criminal organization and had been trying to destroy them since. Kaito had been helping her here and there because the organization was the one who had killed his father. She had one close call with the one called Gin before he intervened and saved her—but not without casualties. Kaito suffered multiple broken ribs and one broken leg, and had been suffered in a coma ever since.

He hadn't been able to see his Meitantei-chan because of it. He had just woken up two weeks ago and tried to contact his Meitantei-chan only for Haibara to pick it up for him. She first said that she was in a deep sleep after swallowing the antidote, but she would be fine and would woke up in two days, giving her body a chance to recreate and regenerate themselves. After two days, he called again, and Haibara picked it up again. She said his Meitantei-chan was okay, but she would have to examine her further before giving him any information. After a week, he grew impatient and he called again. Haibara sighed and said, "She's okay. She's healthy and all, but I suggest you not to call again." He grew confused and asked what she meant. She said that it's best for them not to meet each other again. She said that it would burden Shin'ichi's physical and mental health that was still healing. Kaito agreed to it and decided to give it two more weeks, but Haibara still not saying anything other than telling him not to see Shin'ichi for his own good, so here he was.

He drew a deep breath. He knew there was something happening to his Meitantei-chan but if Haibara wouldn't let him know, then he was going to see it himself.

He easily passed through the gate and the alarms and he lifted himself through one of the opened windows by the second floor—the window he knew all too well, his Meitantei-chan's room. From the looks of it, it was certain that someone has been living there for some weeks. He opened the door leading to the corridor without a sound, as silent as a cat.

There are people downstairs—more than three. He silently made himself one with the shadows as he eavesdropped on the conversation.

"There is no way it was happening." That was his Meitantei-chan's voice—as beautiful as ever. He supposed he was worried for nothing after all. His Meitantei-chan is fi—"How in world could I be turn into a six-year-old child without me remember about it?" Kaito's eyes widened. What?

"That's why we're here, Shin-chan," That voice is her mother's. "We have proof that it's happening. Not just your friends, we were there when you were shrunken."

"I was there too," That was Haibara. "Didn't you find it strange that I, a mere grade-schooler, tending to your health and examining your condition ever since you woke up?"

There was a pause before another familiar voice perked up, "that's right, Kudo! This is no prank whatsoever! This science-neechan here was just like you—she was actually an 18 year old scientist that worked with the organization you fought, but she betrayed them and has been helping you instead! She also took an antidote to shrunk herself down and mislead the organization into thinking that she's dead." It was Hattori, he sounded so desperate. "Please, Kudo, why won't you remember?"

There was a pause here. "No, I…" It was Shin'ichi again. "I really don't remember any of this. Let's assume that you were telling the truth here—then, where is the organization now?"

"You fought against them s few weeks ago," that was her father's voice—as calm as ever. "It was a very war-like scene. You barely made it out alive. Many people died and one of your friends was…" He paused here and Kaito gulped—he wondered if that man knew he was here. "He was suffered in a coma—luckily he survived." Kaito believed he was talking about him.

"There is some evidence of that war time if you want to see—please believe us, Kudo."

There was a pause before there was an annoyed sigh, "Rather than being like this, this is getting us nowhere. What do you actually remember when you woke up?" Haibara's voice asked instead.

A pause. "I remember walking with Ran in the amusement park." Kaito frowned—the starting point of this whole mess. "I also remember following some suspicious men in black…"

"That was the members of the organization, Shin-chan," his mother intervened. "What else do you remember? Do you remember swallowing the poison?"

A pause. "I… I was sure I was dead that time—I can remember the searing heat, but then everything is blurry."

There was a heavy pause right here, "I think it's safe to conclude that our Shin'ichi is having amnesia, isn't it?" Haibara asked.

"Yes, I suppose so." Shin'ichi's father's voice reluctantly agreed. "Do whatever you can, Haibara-san. I trust her to you."

"Daddy?" Even without seeing her expression, he could hear the desperation, fear, confusion in Shin'ichi's voice, making his heart clench—making him wanted to barge in and hold her tightly in his arms and never let go.

Yuusaku's voice was calm but tight and caring, with a hint of fear in it. "Don't worry, Shin'ichi. Your mother and I will be here until you can remember." Kaito had heard enough. He left as soundless as he came.

Shin'ichi did not remember the time when she was shrunken; that meant she wouldn't remember the time they first met, let alone the time that they had spent together that whole two years. Her brain had locked away those two years memories spent. This wasn't the same detective he had met—perhaps she was still the same person, he still loved her, with all his heart. But Shin'ichi wouldn't remember.

Now he understood why Haibara had forbid him to come. It was for his own good—his heart wasn't able to take the reality that Shin'ichi had never met him. His face was still neutral to most people, showing nothing but cold passiveness, but he was the only one who can hear his heart breaking.

_Poker face, Kaito. No matter what, don't forget the poker face._

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 2

The emptiness was there. She was trying to ignore it, but it was obvious that she couldn't. She could feel it whenever she turned around, expecting to see someone with her, but found nobody there. She could feel it whenever she woke up, expecting someone's strong and warm arms around her but found none. She could feel it whenever she glanced over her shoulder, expecting—hoping—to see someone, but found no one meeting her expectations. She realized it whenever she unconsciously cooked for two only to remember that she was supposed to eat all of it—as if someone else should be eating her cooking instead of her—and she ended up packing the leftovers for lunch. She felt it when her hand moving on its own accord, wanting to feel someone's warmth, only to found freezing autumn air. She felt it when she was reading inside her library, expecting—waiting even—for someone to suddenly burst in and enveloped her in warmth that she longed, only to be disappointed when nothing happened after she finished her book. Most importantly, she knows the feeling whenever she replaced the water for the red roses sitting inside the vase in her bedroom. She knows that the roses are important for her—that's why she took care of them carefully. But for the life of her she doesn't know who made her feel like this.

She felt it whenever she saw the moon—something would nag at the back of her head, nudging her to remember, but she didn't know what. She also felt it whenever she saw roses and pigeons—they reminded her of someone, but she didn't know who. It was supposed to be someone with very beautiful eyes, but with sharpness, depths, and calculating gaze that nobody had, like someone trapped forever in a game of chess. But she can't—for the life of her—remember what color it was. It frustrated her; made her want to bang her head to the nearest wall. She had heard that second impact would trigger memories back to the amnesiacs. But she held herself—she didn't want to take risks—what if she lost more memories than what she had lost? It would be miserable. She had seen the looks in Hattori's eyes when he heard her first words upon seeing him, "Who are you?"

"Shin'ichi? Shin'ichi." The detective looked up to see her childhood friend, Ran. "Are you okay? You spaced out for about five minutes now."

Shin'ichi smiled faintly and shook her head, "Just trying to remember, Ran. Don't worry."

Ran frowned in big-sisterly way. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard, Shin'ichi. It was because of that you became like this now, aren't you?"

Shin'ichi sighed, "I wouldn't know, would I? Seeing that I don't remember a thing that happened in the last two years." She snapped unconsciously in calm frustration. Then remembering who she was talking to, she quickly apologized. "Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped."

Ran sighed then smiled motherly, "Me too—I shouldn't have brought it up. Let's just go home, okay? You need to rest." Shin'ichi certainly wouldn't object to the idea of a good rest.

They turned around a corner and her eyes caught a glimmer of diamonds on the shop's window case. Her feet stopped moving on its own and she stared at the glimmering stones. Somehow, they reminded her of someone—just like when she saw the moon or roses, or doves—especially that indigo-colored stone on the black velvet.

"Shin'ichi? What are you doing?" She felt Ran by her side, but she didn't look up. "Do you want to enter the shop?" She asked.

"No, it's just that…" She paused as she eyed the indigo-colored stone. "Hey, Ran. What's the first word came up to you when I mention moon, roses, doves, and diamonds?" She asked suddenly.

Ran barked up an amused laugh, "Why, it's Kaitou KID, off course! Everyone knows that!"

The name rang bells inside her head and she looked up at her friend, "Kaitou KID?"

"Well, yes. In fact, Sonoko is his biggest fan. Why do you want to know though?" She asked. "You're never usually interested in thieves since you're a murder detective."

"The term is homicide, Ran," Shin'ichi patiently corrected while her eyes reverted back to the jewel.

Ran shrugged good-naturedly, "I wouldn't know, would I? I'm not a detective geek like you." She giggled before asking again, "So what makes you interested in Kaitou KID?"

Shin'ichi shrugged lazily, her eyes never strayed from the glittering indigo stone. "It's just reminded me of something," she muttered quietly. The indigo color wasn't the exact match of what she had in mind, but it was somewhat close and she could almost imagine someone's eyes—that's it! Indigo eyes! Their eyes are indigo! "Indigo eyes…" she muttered inaudibly.

"Hey, you mean Kaitou KID could be linked to your missing memory?" Suddenly Ran asked.

Shin'ichi looked up at her friend and she shrugged in confusion, "I don't really know. It just popped out, you know."

"Then we could try going to his heist!" She suddenly beamed enthusiastically, grabbing her hands. A small and confused 'eh?' escaped her lips as Shin'ichi sweat dropped. "Sonoko's uncle would try luring Kaitou KID again two weeks from now—I'm sure Sonoko would let you in if I ask her! Come on!" She grabbed her hand and led her away. The confused Shin'ichi just let herself be dragged by her over-enthusiastic friend.

.

.

She dreamt of that man again—the man in white with the moon on his back. She can't see his face clearly, because he was wearing a monocle and shadowed by the moon and his white top hat. She tried to reach for him, but suddenly the man sprouted a pair of white wings from his back and flew away—away from her reach. She still tried to reach him—she leaned over to touch him, but she slipped, and she fell, fell, fell to the bottomless darkness…

She had been having this dream for three days straight and dreamt of the same man every time she went to sleep. She was dying of curiosity and frustration of not knowing who the man was and how he looked like. She was sure she knew him before she lost her memories. That's why she was dreaming about him. But why—for heaven's sake—couldn't she remember his face?

She threw her face back to the pillow in frustration. She wanted nothing more than back to bed and sleep until tomorrow. Shin'ichi knew what this feeling is; yearning, longing. The question was, for what. She didn't know and she hated not knowing things—it frustrated her.

The bell rang and she groaned, she could already guess who that was. "Shin-chan! Ran is here!" See? She groaned again and tried to bury her face on to the pillow.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Now, if you keep sulking, you're not going to attract Kaitou KID." Ran giggled at her own joke.

The frown on her face deepened at her friend's attempted joke. "I don't care about him anyways," she snapped and pause for a heartbeat before adding, "and I'm not sulking!"

Shin'ichi and Ran were now inside the building where the heist was going to take place in a few hours. Ran had forced her to wear something nice and girly so that she'd attract the thief's attention and threatened her with a punch of her bare fist to her bedroom wall. Shin'ichi then had bargained that if Ran was going to put her in a girly dress anyway, she wanted them to be simple. So now there she was, with a pale blue dress with snowdrops patterns on the bottom and a black ribbon around her waist, and she was barely able to refuse the high-heel and insisting on wearing flat shoes. Shin'ichi had reasoned that if she were going to talk to the thief, she had to chase him first, and she absolutely cannot walk—let alone run—on high-heels.

"Sure, sure, Shin'ichi. Whatever you say," Ran grinned. "You know, you could take a closer look if you're really curious. We're here because we're invited by Sonoko and his uncle, after all."

Shin'ichi sighed reluctantly. Something told her that she won't like the mustached policeman who was barking orders around to his men. "Won't that man be mad, though?"

Ran titled her head as hummed a confused 'huh?' before she took one look at the man she pointed at. "Oh, Inspector Nakamori is always like that to everyone. Between you and me, I think he's just jealous because you're a detective and therefore stood a better chance at capturing Kaitou KID more than him." Ran whispered to her conspiratorially. Then she titled her head confusedly at her, "But how do you know about that? I thought you lost your memories?"

Shin'ichi shrugged, "I don't really remember, per se. I just get this feeling that if we barged in he was going to yell at us."

Ran smiled and clapped her hands, "I see! I knew this trip is a good way for you to remember! You're starting to remember bit by bit. It means you must have worked with him some time in the past two years." She started to pull her towards the opened area of the heist room to the inspector.

"Wa—wait, Ran, what are you doing?" Shin'ichi tried to pull her hand back, but she hadn't actually healed enough to have enough power to do so—and Ran's grip was always more powerful than hers.

"Don't worry, Shin'ichi. I'll talk to him and explain to him your circumstances—I'm sure he'll understand." When Shin'ichi showed a skeptical face, Ran insisted and pulled out her ace card against her, "Just trust me! Don't you trust me?"

Shin'ichi was always weak against that card and she sighed as she let herself be dragged along, "Off course I trust you." She answered weakly before averting her eyes from her and muttering inaudibly, "Who else should I trust?"

Ran dragged her to Nakamori, "Inspector! We're here!" She exclaimed loudly.

Nakamori snapped his glare at them, "Ah, it's the detective brat and her friends again, huh? You civilians shouldn't be here; this is police territory!" He yelled at Ran before fixing his glare at Shin'ichi. "And you're not even supposed to be out of hospital yet! Sick people should rest; not running around chasing thieves!"

Shin'ichi's eyebrows shot up at the concerned nagging the inspector gave her that she could only managed a clever 'eh'.

Ran turned to the inspector, "Inspector Nakamori, please. She is here for her own sake. We thought that being here is good for her condition. At least let her in. She's not going to run around like this—aren't you?" Ran suddenly looked at her and Shin'ichi had no choice but the nod. "See? We're not going to be in your way, whatsoever! I promise!" Ran said.

Nakamori leveled his gaze at them both before snorting and waved his hand, "Fine. Just this once, Kudo, because you're healing! Next time, I'm not going to be so lenient and I'm going to escort you home with police car, got it?" Shin'ichi just mutely nodded and then off to wherever Ran dragged her to.

"Sonoko-chan!" Ran called and waved to get her attention.

"Ran-chan!" Sonoko giddily waved towards her and spotted Shin'ichi by her side. "And the detective geek. I don't believe I'd ever said this, but it's good to have you back, Shin'ichi." Sonoko said with a cheeky smirk.

Shin'ichi smiled crookedly, "I don't believe I'd said this either, but it's nice to see you again, Sonoko; though you are the last person in my list to meet."

Sonoko clicked her tongue. "I see even amnesia doesn't change your sarcastic tendencies. I don't know whether it's good or not to have you unchanged."

Ran smiled warmly and gave both her friends a bear-hug. "You don't know how happy I am listening to your bantering back and forth after all this time! I'm so happy!" Sonoko and Shin'ichi both blushed seeing Ran's reactions.

Sonoko just shook her head and responded with, "Geez Ran. You're so sensitive," while Shin'ichi felt like she wanted to cover her face with something.

"Please, don't be noisy. The heist is going to take place in three minutes and twenty seconds." A cold voice interrupted them and Sonoko glared at the blond haired man who was staring at an antique golden pocket watch in his hand. Shin'ichi felt he looked familiar; but then again, everything here looked vaguely familiar. Does this mean that she had come here before? This situation felt too familiar that she couldn't help looking around back and forth.

"Hakuba-san. Would you please stay out of our heart-warming reunion and keep your thoughts to yourself? Shin'ichi's just got back from whatever case she was on for two years and it was apparently so dangerous that she is now an amnesiac. I know you're a great detective and all, but it would be nice if you keep your insensitive comments away from our delicate Shin'ichi!"

"I'm not delicate." Shin'ichi murmured, but was ignored. So the blond man was a detective after all and his name is Hakuba. Had she meet him before? She felt like she had, but she wasn't sure because he didn't have the same reaction people did when meeting her.

"Shin'ichi? As in Kudou Shin'ichi?" The blond man looked up from his watch and watched Shin'ichi closely. "The missing detective who was lately talked about for bringing down an international criminal organization together with Kaitou KID?"

Shin'ichi's eyes widened while Ran panicked. "Shut your mouth, detective! She is not ready for that much information yet!"

Sonoko glared up at the blond man, "Stay away from Shin'ichi, you ass!" While Shin'ichi was grateful that both her childhood friends were still wildly overprotective of her, she really wanted to know more. Her parents and the very familiar little girl and Osakan boy she didn't remember also said so.

"About that," Shin'ichi started. The three heads looked to her way. "Can you tell me more about that?" Now she was sure that it wasn't a lie or a made-up story.

Ran's face paled, "Shin'ichi, no—you shouldn't know too much at so little time! Remember your blood pressure!"

"But, Ran, this is the perfect way to remember—" Shin'ichi was cut off as the lights suddenly turned off and everything goes black.

They heard inspector Nakamori was yelling for something that sounds like masks and Shin'ichi heard a sound of gas. She instinctively held her breath when the blond detective that Shin'ichi now known as Hakuba started, "Hold your breath! It's his infamous sleeping gas!" As he said that, Shin'ichi heard the sound of two bodies falling behind her. She concluded it was Sonoko and Ran.

Shin'ichi tried to hold her breath as much as she could, covering her mouth and nose with handkerchief, before a spotlight at the centre of the ceiling turned on. Under the piercing light in the darkness, there stood the man in her dreams on a pedestal where the gem is supposed to be; the man in white. Except, he was wearing a gas mask. He bowed theatrically and spoke—probably with speakers because his voice is coming from everywhere. "Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen! Let us begin the show tonight!"

As he said that, his gas mask disappeared as the gas accumulated in the room suddenly goes up and shifting into various shapes around him—and just like magic, the gas first changed colours (first pink, then orange, then yellow, then green, and the last blue) before crystalized into small blue twinkling stones. He spread his hands dramatically and the small stones thrown across the whole room everywhere and they burst into nothing upon touches.

Shin'ichi had long since abandoned her handkerchief and was gaping in awe at the man in white while the crowd outside the building had gone crazy and chanting his name. "KID! KID! KID! KID!"

"Enough of this!" Nakamori bellowed. "Get him, men!"

The whole police unit who had stood frozen the entire show suddenly moves again, yelling a battle cry. But before they even got close to the thief, they suddenly found themselves unable to move and frozen on the spot. As one by one of the police fell onto the polished floor, Nakamori bellowed furiously as he too struggled to move, "What have you done to us, KID?!"

"Inspector, don't you know? The stones I had just thrown weren't just for show. They contain chemicals that reacted with human body upon loud noises above 100 decibels. You will all be frozen like that for around an hour—don't worry, it won't harm you and the chemicals will be out of your system in 24 hours without harm. In the meantime, you should rest, Inspector." KID smirked haughtily as the inspector yelled profanities loudly in anger upon the fact that he couldn't move.

KID swiped the pedestal he was standing on and suddenly a black velvet box contained blue jewelled necklace was in his palm. "I've got Sapphire Minx in my hand now, thanks to you, Inspector. Perhaps for now on, you'll learn to be a bit quieter." Inspector Nakamori could only curse the thief in white while KID chuckled mischievously and turned towards Shin'ichi and Hakuba, the only two who could move.

"Ah, Tantei-san. I was wondering if you'll make it tonight." KID addressed Hakuba by her side.

"Yes, well. Even though I'm sure you did something so that my plane was delayed, I was able to hop on another airway and landed here on time. You really shouldn't play with public transportation, KID. You're already charged with thieving and breaking and entering someone's property. We really shouldn't add 'terrorism' as one of the charge you will be on." Hakuba retorted haughtily.

"And what makes you so sure I'm going to get charged? You can't charge me with anything when you can't even touch the fabric of my cape, Tante-san. You have to try better than that. And the way you say it make it sound like you care about me, too. I'm touched."

At the same time Hakuba got KID's attention, Shin'ichi knelt by her friends' side and instinctively checked their pulse and bodies for any injuries. As when she concluded that her friends weren't injured, KID addressed her.

"They are just sleeping, Meitantei-chan. They will wake up in an hour." Shin'ichi looked up to the thief, standing just a few feet before them. She just gazed at the man in white—drinking everything about him in. She was finally meeting the man in her dreams and he looked just the same. She wanted to see more. Shin'ichi wondered if his eyes were indigo.

"You're not supposed to come here." KID continued when Shin'ichi didn't answer, his voice tight. Hakuba raised an eyebrow at that but he ignored him. "You're supposed to be resting. You were injured."

Shin'ichi sighed, "Everybody always said that. I'm not injured anymore, you know."

"But there are side effects." KID retorted.

Shin'ichi flinched clearly at that answer and averted her gaze before she looked at him curiously. "Tell me," She started. "Have we met before?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's Note:

Another story, another plot. I think this would be done in 5 or 6 chapters. The idea for this story is rather simple and I think there are tons of "side-effect story plots" scattered around this fandom, so I hope you can love this story as much as I do.

There hasn't been any continuation on Magic Mirror yet, as I have so many projects I have to tend too. I will try to get on with Magic Mirror as soon as I can. Some of you have suggested to introduce Haibara as the miracle-worker, and I think that is a splendid idea. I hope some inspirations will come to me soon.

Thank you for reading this story and some feedback are appreciated. See you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Forget Me Not part 2

**FORGET ME NOT part 2  
**

Warning: slight angst, unusual story format, grammar errors here and there, female Shinichi, KaiAo sibling relationship.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 4

_"Have we met before?"_

He knew that question will pop out sooner or later. He knew; and yet, it still felt like a dagger had ran through his chest. He couldn't keep his poker face in front of her. So he did what he should've done in the first place; run. Run like mad. Run like every common thief when being chased by the police.

Hakuba cursed before running after him out of the room to the hallway and yelled loudly, "Stop, KID!"

At Hakuba's voice, Kaito ran faster. He was sure Hakuba saw him lose his cool before running away and he would question it—like every nosy detective in the world. So after he took a turn, he pressed a button to activate some traps, in case the chemicals didn't get him.

Hakuba thought that the chemicals would only work in the room; that's why he was waiting to be out of the room before yelling, but he was wrong. The chemical KID released was on the air and the people in the previous room breathed it, including himself. As he had said, the chemical would only work for an hour and it would go away eventually and it was harmless. But when someone who breathed them in yelled loudly above 100 decibels, the chemicals would react and freeze the entire body for an hour until it was gone for their system.

So when his legs suddenly felt like jelly, Hakuba was horrified and suddenly knew the truth. "Shit," He cursed as he fell right on the trap. The trap squirted out pink custard-like liquid that smelled like bubble gum on him that crusted after a few seconds. Hakuba sighed. Why does this always happen to him?

He heard small feminine footsteps and concluded it was Shin'ichi, the female detective. "Kudou-san, he's went right through the emergency exit. He probably went to the roof. Get him before the gets away!"

Shin'ichi who initially gaped at the state Hakuba was in (paralyzed on the floor and covered with crusted pink bubble gum scented custard), just nodded and ran to the emergency exit. She was right behind him when Hakuba started falling. She guessed it was because of the chemicals KID mentioned because she didn't see anything that tripped him and he didn't seem to be able to move either after he fell—like the rest of the police back in the previous room. So that means, the chemicals was on the air and everyone who was in the room was affected, including Kaitou KID himself—which is why he was careful not to let out too much sound. That also mean she was also affected. But she also needed to call him out if she wanted to talk to him properly. She had to be careful to not let out her voice too loud.

In the emergency stairs, she heard a pair of strong footsteps. No doubt, it was KID! He sounded like three floors away. She had to hurry.

.

.

Her body was protesting. She hadn't been running in like a month, so when she told her body to run faster, her legs became sluggish and she tripped. Fortunately, she was able to grab the stair railings. She heard the footsteps above her faltered and stopped completely as she wobbly stood on her two legs. Shin'ichi once again going up the stairs, but with slower pace than before. As she continued to climb up the stairs, she realized she didn't hear the footsteps again until she caught a glimpse of KID's silhouette.

Shin'ichi was left gasping for breath and was about to call him when she remembered the chemicals inside her, so she closed her lips. KID was staring at her and not moving.

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard." He said before running away, but she noticed that he was running away with much slower pace than before. If Shin'ichi had doubts about the thief and she hadn't met before, she now certainly was.

Fortunately, it was only a few more floors before they reached the rooftop. Shin'ichi, hadn't been exercising, was panting as she leaned her weight on her knees. As she caught her breath, she saw the white-clad thief with his back to her atop the railings, checking the diamond in the moonlight. The sight was so familiar that it brought some weight on her chest and she cursed herself for not remember.

"Please, may I talk to you?" Shin'ichi called softly, her tone pleading.

The thief moved slowly as he balanced himself easily on the railing and turned towards her. Like this, the thief in white with the moon on his back, he really looked ethereal; as if he was not of this world. She was afraid he would sprout wings and fly away before she could grasp any answers from him. More than that, the thought of losing the man in white scared her. Shin'ichi didn't understand—and she hated not knowing things.

"I know we've met before," Shin'ichi started as the man turned fully towards her. His expression shadowed by the moonlight. "If we hadn't, you wouldn't care so much about me, and I…" She trailed off as she grasped the fabric on her chest, as if it would stop the tightness inside her. "I… wouldn't feel like this. As if, I wanted to… reach out to you… But I don't know why! It frustrated me! Please, tell me, KID-san!"

The man in white stared at her without any expression that she could decipher, but she could see the tenseness of his shoulder. After a long second, he spoke softly, his voice carried by the wind, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway."

Shin'ichi lifted up her chin in defiance. "Try me!"

Then she saw the man smiled—not the sharp and haughty smirk she had seen earlier in the bottom floor, but a soft, genuine smile, that Shin'ichi hadn't dared say anything. The man chuckled softly and shook his head. "I should have known. With or without memories, you will always be the same Shin'ichi, aren't you?"

The corner of Shin'ichi's lips lifted up; so he did know her before! The thief walked on towards her in slow lazy steps of a large cat that had cornered its prey. Shin'ichi unconsciously stepped backwards until her back touched a wall. There was warmth on her face and chest, and her tummy fluttered funnily as if she had just swallowed a bird. She looked up to the thief in white who stared at her as he smiled almost fondly. He raised his hand to her face but he hesitated.

Suddenly there was a white rose in front of her eyes. Shin'ichi had just comprehended what she had just seen before the thief stuck the rose on her left ear. Her face felt warm again as she touched the white petals on her hair gently. The thief in white took her left hand and put his lips on her knuckles delicately; Shin'ichi felt her heart bursting and her blood rushed to her face.

The man in white smiled at her, "It's good to see you again, Shin-chan." Upon hearing that name, Shin'ichi felt the crack in her heart bursts. She didn't what it was, but she had cried before she knew it, because the thief stroked away the tears from her cheeks before giving it a light peck. "I've missed you too." He said before there were strong arms around her slender body and the scent of chocolate, fruits, and chemicals engulfed her.

Suddenly, everything felt right for Shin'ichi. It was as if she found a match for a jigsaw puzzle she had tried to find for so long. It was just clicked. It felt natural as she wound her arms around the thief's neck and she breathed, "Kaito…" She didn't know who that was, but she knew it was the man's name whose arms were around her, engulfing her in the safety of his loving arms.

Then everything rushed back like film rolls; randomly switching between screens and scenes.

She remembered meeting the unusual thief in white who randomly did magic tricks and announcing what, when, and where he was going to steal, but still got away anyway. She remembered his strong, loving arms around her and his mischievous smiles. She remembered the exact indigo shade of his eyes and remembered his scent of chocolates and chemical fruits whenever he held her. She remembered his harmless pranks, his obnoxious laugh, and his chocolate tasted kisses.

She saw Ran, her dad, and Sonoko from the perspective of a child again and remembered the kids she had befriended at the new elementary school. She remembered professor Agasa who spent his innovation on her and her mischievous parents' antics. There was the little scientist girl she had known as Haibara who always teases her and understands her—with whom she had shared the feeling of kindred spirits.

She remembered Hattori and what they've done together—being treated like an older sister by him, his ridiculous obnoxiousness, and his cluelessness about his obvious feelings towards his childhood friend.

And then there was another familiar woman that she doesn't remember the name. She was bleeding on the cement floor, her bloody hand clutching on to her too tiny hand. She had begged her not to let the crows get away. She remembered the feelings of helplessness as her hand fell away and she breathed her last breath.

And then she remembered the men in black with cold eyes of murderers. And she knew instantly that they were the crows. She felt the hot, searing pain of her bones melting, her heart bursting, literally. There were men and women clothed in black and eyes of murderers surrounding her. They were looking at her with cold mocking eyes and she remembered the feeling of cold fear. But then, there was also a blond woman with cunning blue eyes who always called her as, "Silver Bullet."

She then remembered what she had done together with the thief in white against the men in black. She remembered blotches of blood on her hands—unknown from whom it was from. Did the blood belong to the thief in white? Or the men in black? Or was it her own?

She remembered white—everything was white and she hated it. The ceiling was white, and the floor was white, and the walls were white, there was a strong scent of disinfectant everywhere, and there was a steady beep of a machine that she prayed not to stop. It was a hospital, she realized.

She remembered a red and white pill on her palm, and then she was in pain, pain, pain, PAIN!

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 5

Kaito felt her collapsed in his arms and he panicked, "Shin'ichi? Shin'ichi!"

As he cradled her in his arms, instinctively his fingers dove on the skin of her neck. He sighed in relief when he felt pulses, even though it was too fast for his liking. He checked the time and realized the police and Hakuba wouldn't be able to go anywhere for at least ten more minutes. But that also means putting his fragile detective open to harassment if he left her here. He had to take her home. At least at her home, there were her parents and the small scientist to look after her.

After putting the heist prize around her neck, he balanced himself on the railing beam with Shin'ichi cradled to his chest. He noticed that she weighed too light and it worried him. But at least there wouldn't be a problem if he flew all the way to Beika. Usually he wouldn't risk two people with his glider, but he was sure it would be fine with his Meitantei-chan's weight.

With that last thought, he spread his wings.

.

.

She recognized the room as hers and the first person who she saw was Haibara. Shin'ichi groaned as she felt her head pounding. The smaller girl was busy on the table next to her bed and she didn't even glance over when she heard Shin'ichi groaned. "Kaitou KID brought you home." That was the first sentence of greeting Shin'ichi heard from her.

Shin'ichi croaked an affirmative sound before there was a glass of water in front of her nose. She accepted it mutely, but gratefully, and gulped it down carefully. Some droplets of water escaped her lips and she sighed gratefully as she put the glass on the table next to her.

"Open your mouth," Haibara ordered as she pulled out a flashlight. Shin'ichi obediently opened her mouth and the little girl shined the light inside her mouth for a few seconds until she was satisfied. Then she wordlessly grabbed her cheek and shined the light on her eyes for a few seconds. After that, she wordlessly grabbed her left arm and began counting her pulse as she stared at her wristwatch. When she was satisfied, the little girl grabbed a thermometer and stuck it in to Shin'ichi's mouth without warning. Shin'ichi pouted but obliged whatever the scientist wanted her to do.

After a while, the thermometer beeped and the little scientist pulled it out of her mouth and examined it without saying anything. It seemed she was satisfied with the numbers on it, whatever that was, because her face didn't change at all and she immediately put it away after sterilizing it.

"You don't have a fever, so that's good. Your pulse was a bit faster than normal but there was nothing else abnormal about your body. How are you feeling?" She asked as she wrote something on her clipboard.

Shin'ichi croaked then cleared her throats before speaking hoarsely, "My head kind of pounding right now." She answered.

Haibara hummed as she wrote again, "I haven't done blood test on you yet. Perhaps that's your blood pressure." After writing for a few more seconds, she asked again, "What else?"

Shin'ichi frowned as she recalled the last things she remembered. "I think…" She trailed off for a few moments before it clicked. "I think I remember."

She heard a clatter and realized that Haibara dropped her clipboard. "You—you do?" When Shin'ichi nodded hesitantly, she snatched her clipboard from the floor and began scratching furiously. "What did you do before remembering?" She asked—no, demanded.

"I, I attended KID's heist." Shin'ichi answered rather hesitantly.

Haibara paused in her writing then deadpanned at her, "I know that. I meant, what did he do to you?"

Shin'ichi felt her face warmed, "W-what does that supposed to mean? We-we didn't do anything!"

Haibara rolled her eyes, "Like I would believe that. Just tell me what he had done. If you remembered, then you would know that I was the first one you tell about your relationship with the thief."

The warmth was still on her face, so she looked away. Yes, she remembered that she was the one who told Haibara about their relationship—in fact, Haibara and the professor were the first ones who knew about her and Kaito. "Yes, I remember you teasing me like an idiot." She pouted.

Haibara smirked good-naturedly, "Then you can tell me everything. That doesn't mean I wouldn't tease you after this, though."

Shin'ichi glared playfully at her, "You devil." She muttered before narrating what had happened on the roof with Kaitou KID.

After it was done, Haibara frowned as she tapped her lips with her pen, as if she was facing a difficult question in the middle of a test. She had been silent throughout Shin'ichi's story and taking notes here and there, like a diligent student in the middle of a lecture. After a few more seconds contemplating, Haibara looked up from her papers and started, "When he held you," she asked slowly, as if she didn't know how to phrase her question correctly. "What did you do before you suddenly remember his name? I mean, to be exact, what did you feel?"

Shin'ichi frowned curiously before she contemplated her answer. She stared at the ceiling with confused stare, "I—I don't really know actually. If, if you asked me what I felt, it was just… clicked, you know."

"I get it. I mean what you were feeling before the feeling of 'click' you get, you understand what I mean?" Haibara poised her hands up to do the quote-unquote pose.

Shin'ichi thrown the smaller girl a more confused stare before her face pinked. "We-well, he was holding me, so… I guess, I felt his hands, his warmth, his scent…" She trailed off with pink face.

A clap brought Shin'ichi's attention to the petite girl by her side. Haibara looked like she had solved a puzzle. "So that's what it was!" She exclaimed as she started to write on the papers again furiously. "His scent must be a trigger to your memories, since censors in the nose are closest to the brain. Why do I forget this most important piece of knowledge?" She mumbled to herself with a disgusted tone.

"Um," Shin'ichi started. "Does this mean I can go and see him again?"

Haibara paused in thought as she stared at the piece of paper on the table, but Shin'ichi knew she wasn't thinking about what's on it. The small girl looked up to her with a guilty expression on her face. "I have to apologize to you, Kudo." She started as she put her pen on the table and wringed her fingers together. "I was the one who told Kaito not to come back. When I realized you didn't remember anything, I instantly thought that if you were to meet your boyfriend, you both would be extremely hurt. It was hard enough for you, who were hurt and having your immunity system down because of the poison. I don't want to add Kaito's heartbreak to your burden—it would be too much for you to take. That's why I told him not to come—I told him not to talk to you again for your sake."

Shin'ichi processed what Haibara just told her in silence.

"I'm sorry, Kudo. I know he holds you very dearly in his heart—which is why he somehow knows of your current condition even though I never said anything. He knows if you were to meet again, it would be too much for your psyche and your healing health. That's why he never contacted you. It was because of me, so don't blame him."

"I didn't blame you," Shin'ichi started. Haibara looked at her. "And I never blamed him either." She continued. "You both were strictly only thinking of what you think was best for me and I cannot blame you for thinking that. It was nobody's fault. Besides, I'm not really hurt—and I remembered everything now. It will be okay, Haibara."

"But I was the one who developed the poison and its antidote! If I weren't—"

"But you also told me about the risks and I am well aware of that," Shin'ichi cut her off. "I choose to take that antidote by my own free will, knowing the risks I was taking. If there was anyone to be blamed, it would be me." Shin'ichi continued when the small girl went silentl. Haibara bowed her head, her bangs covering her expression. "So stop blaming yourself, okay?" Shin'ichi rose slowly to her feet in front of the small girl on the office chair.

The detective put her hands on Haibara's small shoulders. "Nothing of these is your fault, so…" She could feel the small shoulders trembling beneath her palms as she pulled the small girl into her arms. "Stop blaming yourself, okay?"

That might be the second time she'd seen Haibara sobbed openly into her chest.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 6

"You've been acting weird nowadays, Kaito." Aoko called him as he turned from the window.

"What? Me? Whatever you mean, Ahouko?" Kaito put on his poker face as he grinned his usual Chesire grin and flipped Aoko's skirt in a flash. "Oh, it's white today? How boring, Aoko." Aoko who hadn't predicted Kaito's fast move just froze. "Next time, wear the frilly blue ones—I like them." He requested with a mischievous grin.

"BAKAITO!" Aoko forgot her concern and quickly wield her mop as they both do their usual dance around the classroom; Aoko with her mop-fu and Kaito dodging her attacks in the speed of light. Nobody was fazed by this anymore and even the teachers learned to leave them alone. The only ones who were watching them suspiciously are Hakuba and the red-haired girl, Akako.

As the school bell signing the end of school hours rang, Kaito quickly seized his things and went out of the room normally before he was stopped by annoyed looking Aoko.

"I know it! You're acting weird, Bakaito!" She put her hands on her waist, trying to look menacing but instead looked rather cute.

But, even knowing the latter fact, Kaito only rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ahouko. Now come on, I want to go home already."

"You haven't been using the window as your door lately. And you didn't rush out when the school's over like usual. You even have been trying to avoid me at lunch lately! You've been eating lunch on the roof alone, haven't you?" Kaito just stared at his childhood friend coldly as she ranted heavily.

When she was finished, Kaito just sighed. "I'm sorry, Aoko, but it's something that I should face on my own." Aoko's expression almost failed his poker face. "You don't need to worry about me. I'll be okay." Kaito managed a small smile and he patted her head as he made his way around her and continued walking.

But Aoko stayed frozen like that even after she couldn't hear Kaito's footsteps anymore. She turned as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder to find a detective, "Hakuba-kun."

"It didn't work well, did it?" It was really a question as much as it was a statement.

Aoko shook her head sadly. "I wonder what's bothering him so much that he doesn't want to tell Aoko about it." She mused.

"Don't worry, Nakamori-san. If there's anything I know about Kuroba is that he's always keep his words." Hakuba consoled. Aoko looked up at him. "If he said he's going to be okay, he's going to be. After all, isn't there a saying that goes, 'idiots don't catch cold'?" He smirked lightly as he saw Aoko perked up again at his words. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but we can only trust him, Nakamori-san."

Aoko smiled up at Hakuba, "I know you always said that you don't like Kaito—but for you to know him so well, you two must be much closer than you said you do."

Hakuba blushed heavily as he sputtered, "No! Absolutely not!" Despite his denial, Aoko only giggled knowingly.

.

.

"I have good news for you, Kuroba-kun."

Kaito felt an annoyed scowl dressed his face despite his efforts, "What do you want, Koizumi?"

"How rude. And after all the trouble I've gone through to tell you. Do you really not want to know?" The succubus-like-woman lilted.

Kaito sighed. He really doesn't want to get involved with the minx, but he knew if he denied, there would be no breaks from her. Besides, didn't she say that she had good news? Her words were usually correct, anyway. "I'm listening."

He could practically hear the smirk on her voice when she lilted, "Lucifer said that you will get your precious gem in your next heist."

"I've told you I'm not Kaitou KID," he denied out of habit.

"I don't particularly care what you said, but that's what Lucifer told me. You must've wanted to hold this jewel for some time, don't you?" She asked with seductive edge to her voice. "The poor jewel also has been waiting for you—even though unconsciously. How lucky of her—to not remember anything, she wouldn't mind if I stole you away from her, don't you think?" The tips of her fingers danced on his chest seductively, gripping his shoulder as she tiptoed to his height.

Any normal men would've jumped at this opportunity to be so close to her—they would've sputtered and worship the land she stepped on—but Kaito has never been normal. He gripped the hand dancing on his chest and bend down to her level. To any bystanders, it would seem like they're kissing when in reality, he only whispered some words to her ears, "I would mind."

Akako's brown eyes widened as he pulled away and stared down at her coldly. "Thank you for the information, Koizumi-san." He stepped back and bowed formally to her before he continued walking apathetically.

The plum-haired girl just sighed when she didn't hear his footsteps anymore. "It is intriguing on how humans always wanted what they couldn't get." She smiled bitterly. "And I am merely a human."

.

.

Hakuba returned to the class after the heist still smelled like bubble-gum. Few classmates glanced at him in wondering expressions, but they simply assumed the worst in KID heist and say nothing. The first thing he wanted to do that morning in class is to confront Kuroba, but after seeing his forlorn expression as he stared out of the window, Hakuba was rendered speechless.

"He must've catch the jewel," A voice behind him almost made him jump.

"Koizumi-san," He greeted.

"Hakuba-kun," Akako nodded politely as she looked at him up and down. "I see KID was in merciful mood last night." Hakuba wanted to scoff, but that was un-gentlemanly in front of ladies. "In any other nights, you would've been covered by dye right now."

Now that was something he couldn't deny. But he was wondering about what she said before, "What do you mean about him caught the jewel? Well, it's true that we hadn't succeed in retrieving the Sapphire Minx, but—"

"The Sapphire Minx will be brought back, I'm sure." Akako cut him. "But that's not the jewel I'm talking about." She smiled gently—an expression that Hakuba think had never seen before. "Look how happy he has become."

Right after she said that, a puff of smoke suddenly engulfed the whole class and Hakuba heard Akako giggled. When the smoke faded, the whole class has been redecorated by pinks. The white walls became various shades of pinks and magentas, there were cupids on the ceiling, and heart balloons all over the place. Each table was decorated with red roses. While the students were still murmuring and admiring the new class decoration that was certainly done by a particular magician, the balloons suddenly popped and Hershey's kisses and rose petals spread everywhere around like confetti. Students cheered as they gathered the chocolates and roses.

He heard Aoko squealed in delight as she hugged Kaito as well as hit him on the head for being 'moron' and made her worried. "Bakaito! Don't scare me like that again, you hear me?!"

Kaito laughed—the voice sounded more genuine than what he heard lately—and handed her a Hershey's kiss. "Sorry about that, Aoko. But I'm okay, now."

Aoko scoffed as she snatched the small chocolate from his fingers. "Hmph, I forgive this once, Baka!"

Hakuba just sighed and shrugged as he once again heard Kaito laughed—that was the second laugh he had heard today. Well, at least if he's happy again, who is he to judge him?

.

.

The next night, a phantom thief visited her—and Shin'ichi instantly felt calmness spreading in her entire being as she looked up from the Sign of Four that had worn out for being read too often. She smiled gently at the silhouette on her window, illuminated by the crescent moon. "I was wondering until when I should wait for you." She said softly.

The figure didn't answer, instead he stepped a foot on the padded floor of her room. His steps as soundless and graceful as a cat as he neared the foot of her bed. Had it been someone else, Shin'ichi would've been alerted at once and/or shot them with her tranquilizer watch. But it was this presence that she had been longing, waiting even.

The man in white knelt by her bed, took off his top hat, and took her left hand before kissing her knuckles gently. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, My Detective." He responded with a gentle, genuinely happy smile of his own.

Shin'ichi threw herself into his arms and out of the bed as the gentleman in white—whom now had a name—caught her and propped her body weight on to his. "I missed you so much, Kaito." She sobbed as she took in his scent. They both sprawled on the floor, with Kaito propped his back on the wall.

Kaito breathed in Shin'ichi's scent as he buried his nose into her hair. "And I you, Shin'ichi."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for the long wait. This is the end of Forget Me Not. **Shana-Fujioka** has warned me about the similarities of this story with _MinamiJSakuya_'s _Don't Forget Me_. I assure you, that I have no idea about that story and I just noticed the similarities when I read the first two chapters. I assure you that I have no intention on plagiarizing whatsoever and the similarities are just coincidence. I have finished reading MinamiJSakuya's story and I assure you that I have a different story plot, though I know you already noticed it if you make it here.

Special thank you for reviewers who gave feedbacks to me: **Guest, Chibi-nikki, LLL, Detective Cat, DarkNemi, Assasin8, Eve Of The Stars, Anemonenfisch, allietheepic7, SilverSapphire34523**, and **Shana-Fujioka**. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you guys get Hershey's kisses. I'm sorry if I seem to be cold or ignoring the reviews or the favorites and followers notifications, but trust me, I really appreciate everything you have done, even if you're just reading silently. Thank you, everyone :D

The idea about chemicals that could paralyze bodies by voice is entirely mine and I know that there is no substance on earth that could possibly do that, but let's pretend there is, okay? I am no scientist; I majored in accountancy. The idea about valentine decorations is also mine, since I am not creative enough to think of anything else, but the Hershey's kisses are not mine. I've read somewhere about it, where Kaito did heist in Valentine's and he showered Hershey's kisses to his fans; I forgot the title, but yeah, that's where I got the inspiration. Let's consider this chapter as my belated Valentine's gift to you, readers.

Wow, 40 favorites and 28 followers already? My notification is going to explode at this rate. Thank you for your support, guys. I know it still a small number than the others that I have seen, but I'm grateful for you guys for reading my stories. I still have no idea about Magic Mirror. Let's hope inspiration came to me. Thank you for reading and you're welcome to write your thoughts by clicking the review button below. Happy Valentine's day, people, and see you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Crescent Moon

**CRESCENT MOON**

Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama. I only have this idea.

In magical world of 21st century, where magic, science, culture, and corruption merged into one, a student/consultant detective named Kudo Shin'ichi was cursed with killing magic for witnessing an illegal transaction of forbidden magic artefacts. But the curse was neutralized by the magic power (also called manna) within her; instead of killing her, it cursed her into a small child of no older than five years old. She could only turn back into her original age when the moonlight poured onto her.

Now, the unfortunate detective tried to survive her new life of being an elementary school student by day and into hiding at night. She is struggling to hide her identity while searching for the counter spell for the curse. But even though she looked like a five year old child, she still has a mind as sharp as blade. Even while hiding her identity, she found that the illegal transaction was done by an organization filled with dark-magic-users with the purpose of immortality.

She hid herself under the pseudonym Conan, and lived together with her childhood friend, Ran and her father. Her father, Kogoro, was working as a private detective, even though he was very incompetent. Using her magic, Conan made Kogoro famous under the title Sleeping Kogoro. But every time the moon comes out, she hid herself with Professor Agasa; her previous caretaker and also the most knowledgeable man about magic; while searching the counter-spell for her curse. He also made many gadgets that could disguise her manna.

Meanwhile, Kuroba Kaito, the successor to Royal House of Clover, found out that his father was murdered by an organization filled with dark-magic-users. Through his own ways, he found that the organization hunted magical artefacts through illicit meanings—but not just any artefacts. They wanted a Pandora. Nobody knows what that was or what it looks like—just the fact that it would react to the moon and would grant their owner immortal life.

Kaito didn't know if this Pandora artefact was real or no, but his father had been killed because of it—so he needed to put a stop to it. And that's how he became the Phantom Thief KID by night who stole magical artefacts of dark pasts with strange myths right under the police's nose.

Federal Observance of Magic and Artefacts (FOMA) or the police equivalent of this magical world, views The Phantom Thief KID as a threat (Even though they work closely with Kaito in bright daylight), so they contacted the currently famous detective, Kogoro Mouri. His family, off course, tags along. And Conan conveniently forgets that that night is a full-moon when she excitedly chased the phantom thief to the roof.

That's how the cursed detective who could only come under the moon and the phantom thief who disguised himself in the night meet.

.

.

.

.

"Shin'ichi! Quit looking at your phone. The class is over already!" Shin'ichi looks up at that familiar voice to Ran's exasperated face and Sonoko's bored one. "You really need to pay attention more to class, Shin'ichi. You do not have as much manna as Sonoko's." She scolds.

Shin'ichi heaves herself off her seat as Sonoko sneers teasingly, "That's the one thing I'm proud of having that she hasn't." Shin'ichi almost frowns. That almost offends her; Sonoko has everything that Shin'ichi doesn't, namely, a family. Sometimes, she gets the feeling that Sonoko secretly doesn't like her and only tolerated her presence because she likes Ran. She had told Ran this, but the innocent girl just brushed it off by saying that Sonoko is always like that and that Shin'ichi was just too sensitive.

Shin'ichi sighs inaudibly and follows them out of the class. They would never understand.

They are talking about girly things that Shin'ichi doesn't care about as they're walking in the school corridor. The juniors are looking at them with slightly awed eyes. She is a bit proud of that, but she reminds herself to not become a narcissist like Sonoko, and quenches the pride she feels bubbling up. It's not just her that the juniors were looking up to; Ran is a magic duel champion and she almost never lose in duel, while Sonoko is the heir to the Royal Family of Bells, which is automatically brings respect and prestige amongst students. As for Shin'ichi, well, she is…

Shin'ichi opens her locker to find hundreds of letters stuffed inside pouring out and fall on her feet. She was just blinking stupidly at all the letters when Ran sighs, "Fanmails?"

She just shrugs and pick up one of the letter. They were all pink, filled with hearts, and smells nice. These aren't fanmails—these are love letters. "I can't believe you have so many people pouring their hearts to you just because you solve a case or two." Sonoko sighs with exasperated face.

"I can't believe it either," Shin'ichi says in respond. Yes, Shin'ichi is a high school detective—a famous one at that. She has helped the police with countless cold cases and solved them as if they were child's play. The people called her The Young Marple, or The Detective of the East (since she lives eastern area of Crescentia). While the police called her, The Savior of Crescentian Federal Observance of Magic and Artefacts Force. Such a long title, isn't it?

Ran then tilts her head, "What are you going to do with these?" She asks pointed at the letters on her feet.

Shin'ichi stares at the small mountain of letters in despair. She doesn't want to bring these back home or read them, but she also doesn't want to break anyone's heart. It would trigger unsightly things that she usually seen in cases. Sure, she could use logic to solve cases, but there is no logic to human's heart.

Sonoko, finally feds up with her only staring desperately at the letters, strides up to Shin'ichi and scooped a whole bunch of letters into her arms and casts a teleporting spell. "There. That should help unload the letters to your house easily, doesn't it?" She throws a haughty look at a blinking Shin'ichi before sighing and turned around. "Come on. I'm hungry. Let's eat at Neo—I want their ice cream, my treat!"

Ran cheers at the mention of ice cream. "Come on, Shin'ichi. Let's teleport these letters to your house, then we'll eat some ice cream."

Shin'ichi silently nods and casts a simple teleporting spell to those letters until the last ones begins to fade away. She spares a glance at Sonoko. It's true that sometimes she feels that Sonoko only tolerating her presence, but sometimes it also feels like she genuinely regrets every hurtful comments she threw at Shin'ichi. She smiles. She will see this as an apology from Sonoko that has never came out from her lips.

.

.

.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note:

I am sorry for the shortness. This is only a brief summary and a quick look of what my next story will be like. It will be up soon and I hope I will have to time to work on it. If you are interested, you can leave a feedback or questions by clicking the review button, or check on my profile to PM me.

This is inspired by Swan Lake, Harry Potter, Wizardess' Heart the otome game, Black Butler, Howl's Moving Castle, and lastly, a fanfiction titled A Study in Magic by SilvCyanide. I hope I am forgiven for stealing the name "manna" off their idea.


End file.
